iHave Super Powers
by mkpunk
Summary: In the 1990's secret schools were created to train a new generation of miracles to become superheroes. At age 15, Freddie Benson's world is turned upside down as he discovered he is a miracle and is forced to change schools to learn how to control his powers. This is his story. Based on Challenge King's ISuper prompt.
1. Chapter 1

**The following story is inspired by a challenge by Challenge King entitled iSuper. This is my first foray into iCarly/Victorious fictions. I hope you enjoy. Yes, I am that mkpunk mentioned as a feedbacker for such stories as ShelbyVision, Here's to Us, A Place To Call Home, The Dark Dame, iGuess We're Roomies and other iCarly/Victorious stories.**

* * *

Superhumans or supers are people who have powers that most people do not have. Common super powers include flight, x-ray vision, superhuman speed and superhuman strength. They can be good or evil. Many do not know this but they actually exist, and they live in our world. However we do not know that. Their existence is covered up in the form of comic books, television shows and movies.

Some are aliens who either are humanoid or not, while others are of Earth and have their powers from birth or come across their powers through radiation. Most grow up without even knowing they have the ability of being a superheroes or super villain. A wise scientist once said that the powers heighten one's true nature. This means that those who have a good nature will become super heroes while those who do not, will become super villains.

This is a story about young supers who find out about their nature in a school that lets them learn about their power in a safe environment. One where super villains on the outside would not know where to look. This story is about one young super in particular, who will change this special super school and the world forever.

Freddie Benson was not like normal kids his age. He was a technical producer of a popular web show named iCarly. He was with his friend, neighbor and former crush Carly Shay and her best friend Sam Puckett. He was the one to set up the special effects and put up the server for the web show. He was very vital for the success of the show, along with the comedic timing of the co-hosts and showing the hottest viral videos and pictures on the web that week. So he was a pseudo-celebrity with planned appearances at conventions.

However he was different. Sure Freddie was a tech-nerd with a overprotective mother Marissa and no father in the picture. He does not even remember his father. Freddie was picked on for his nerdy tendencies whether it was the latest Pear gear like Pear Phones, Pear Pads and Pearbooks as well as his choice of movies like Galaxy Wars and his choice in video games, World of Warlords. Even Carly and Sam would make fun of his interests. Carly even said that he couldn't beat up an ex of her's named Steven Carson because he was nerdy and would get crushed.

But what his friends didn't know was Freddie's biggest secret. A secret he ever knew for his first 16 years of life. His father was a super.

* * *

**May 31, 2011 3:00 PM PDT**

**Outside of Ridgeway High School **

**Seattle, WA**

It was a rare sunny day in Seattle that required a jacket. Freddie was walking to the bus stop alone. Sam having yet another detention for slapping Gibby upside the head with her trusty butter sock. Carly had to help Principle Franklin do something for his daughters that did not involve Freddie. Then it happened. His exposed face and hands were glowing. Freddie quickly slide his hands in his pockets. He heard about the random changes some teenagers have faced and the hatred they received from onlookers for their differences. He's seen this before in the news, and it doesn't end nice. So he ran as fast as he could to the bus stop from the school.

Freddie was not winded as usual when he ran to the bus stop keeping up with Carly and Sam or running between rain drops. Luckily no one noticed his glow as he walked into the covered bus stop. The covering shielded him from some sunlight lightening his glow. Freddie breathed a sigh of relief waiting for the bus but he did not know why he was glowing. Was he a mutate? Was he a mutant? Did he find radioactive material in his school lunch? All those thoughts ran through his head.

The bus was there just minutes later, interrupting Freddie from his worrying. The bus was running surprisingly before schedule. Freddie wait to be the last one on hoping that no one would notice if he was glowing. Freddie stepped on the bus, paid his fair, and found a seat near the back door. Now he would just have to shield his glowing skin for the next four stops in between the stop near Ridgeway and the stop in front of the Bushwell building.

The bus ride felt like it was much longer than normal for Freddie. The stops didn't take much longer and traffic was no worse. Partially because of his friends not being with him to make it feel shorter. Partially because of his glowing skin and his mad dash to make it home unnoticed by anyone thinking he is some sort of freak.

Finally the bus reached the Bushwell building stop. Freddie was nearly lunging out his seat waiting for the bus to come to a complete stop. Once the bus stopped and the door opened, Freddie ran straight out the door and turned left at the stop and turned right at the light and ran trying to get home.

Freddie's mother Marissa was a nurse and would likely know what was going on with him and Freddie knew that he needed to get going to meet up with her before she was set to work.

* * *

Freddie entered his apartment bypassing the disgusting and irritable doorman Lewbert. Freddie did not want to deal with his snippy remarks directed towards the tech producer who has pranked him several times. Freddie went up the elevator eight floors to his apartment. Freddie stepped out of the elevator and walked towards his apartment door.

There was a boom across the hall from him as well as a few screams likely from Carly's older brother Spencer lighting a creation of his on fire by accident. Freddie just looked and heard a "Come on" from behind the door that said it all. Freddie shook his head and turned back towards his door, unlocked it and opened it. Freddie entered and saw his mom in the kitchen preparing dinner for him.

Freddie placed a bag on the couch and sucked in a breath. "Mom, I have a problem."

Marissa looked at her son and she knew what this was and was fearing this talk that she was about to have with her son. "What is it," Marissa asks trying to mask her fears.

"Mom,… I think there is something wrong with me." Freddie says voice-shaky. Marissa smiles trying to reassure her son before taking him into her arms. "I was headed to the bus stop after school and my skin was glowing."

Marissa kisses her son's cheek before suggesting "You may want to sit down, I am going to make some chai tea for you."

Freddy nods. "Thank you Mom," he replies taking a seat on the couch.

"Luckily I had some hot water going for after dinner," Marissa explains from the kitchen.

Several moments later Marissa comes back with tea and places a cup in front of Freddie and sips from her's."So as you were saying Freddie.." Marissa says.

Freddie grabs his cup and sips from it before starting to continue. "I was walking from Ridgeway to the bus stop and my face and hands were glowing in the sun. I was by myself because Sam was in detention and Carly had to talk to Principle Franklin. I covered up and got to the bus stop as fast as I could and I didn't feel tired." Freddie looks at his mom worried. "I feel something strange is going on with me mom. Like I am some kind of freak."

"I know what it is," Marissa replies.

Freddie looks at his mom wondering what she means. "What are you talking about," Freddie asks.

"Freddie, this is about your father," Marissa starts.

Freddie nods before saying, "I know, he died before I was two years old."

"Yes but I never told you the truth about how he died," Marissa comments. Freddie looks at his mother intrigued at what she has to say. "Freddie, your father had super powers"

Freddie looks at his mother in disbelief and asks "What?"

Marissa repeats, "Your father was a super Freddie. I'm sorry that I haven't told you."

"So you're telling me superheroes are real and my father was one," Freddie asks his mother for clarification.

Marissa nods. "Yes and because of that, powers were passed down to you. You are absorbing the sun to power you. That is why you were not short of breathe running today like you said."

"So I am a super," Freddie asks confused.

"Yes Freddie, you are," Marissa comments.

Freddie gets up off the couch. "Now this over-parenting makes sense," Freddie remarks as Marissa shoots him a dirty look. Freddie mouths an inaudible "Sorry."

Marissa drops her dirty look and gets up off the couch to hug Freddie. "Freddie, without your father along, I just wanted to make sure that you were fine until you got your powers. And now everything will change for the two of us," Marissa states.

Freddie hugs his mother back.

* * *

**June 1, 2011 10:00 AM EDT**

**Pentagon, Office**

**Washington D.C**

Meanwhile in a military office a female doctor walks in with a report. The desk has a placard on it reading Sgt. Steven Savage. The man stands up. "Sgt. Savage," the woman says.

"Yes, Lt. Stone," Sgt. Savage replies.

Lt. Stone nods "We found a new super."

Sgt. Savage smiles. "Where did we find this new super?"

"Seattle," Lt. Stone answers.

Sgt. Savage looks at Lt. Stone and puts down the files in his hands. "Are you talking about Super 1521, ?" Savage questions the lieutenant.

"Yes, we are talking about Fredward Benson." Lt. Stone responds.

Sgt. Savage smiles. "He can be dangerous," He remarks.

Lt. Stone looks at her superior. "He can learn how to use his powers, that is why we are looking to send him to a school that specializes in it," she explains.

Sgt. Savage shakes at the thought of those memories. "We have lost many good people in the fight of the unknown," he states pausing. "Normos don't understand and they fear what they don't understand. That is why we started the Sky High Initiative. We did it to protect young supers while they are learning their abilities in a safe place. Some people including Charles's school in New York, Emma's school in Massachusetts, PS-238 in Hollywood and Sky High in Portland."

Lt. Stone nods and replies, "So I should go visit the Bensons and give them information on Sky High and PS-238?"

Sgt. Savage smirks and responds, "Yes at 08:00 before he heads to class tomorrow, you will talk to them."

* * *

**June 1, 2011 4:00 PM PDT**

**Bushwell Building 8-C**

**Seattle, WA**

The day went smoothly for the newly powered Freddie. Luckily due to the storm system that moved in blocking the sun, he wasn't glowing as much as he was the previous day. Right now he was setting up for iCarly with his friends Carly Shay and Sam Puckett. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary other than Wendy not being around. They had no knowledge of Freddie's power and after talking to his mom, he wasn't going to try to show them his powers. Freddie wore a long sleeve shirt and a penny-t reading "Fries matter."

"So we want to do another Tech Time with Freddie," Carly asks.

Sam looks at Freddie who is smiling and shakes her head before replying "No, we want viewers. We show that again and the nub will just bore them off."

"I'll mind you that people do actually read my blogs," Freddie comments frustrated.

"What about another Hungry Sam," Carly suggests.

Sam nod and confirms "I am hungry. We need more Hungry Sam cartoon."

Freddie shakes his head "You realize how much time goes into one of these," Freddie responds with a question.

"I guess What's Gibby Thinking About is a sketch we can do," Carly states.

"Yeah at least that little nub is funny," Sam comments.

Freddie shoots Sam a dirty look. "You would not really be able to replace me Sam and you know that," Freddie replies.

"Freddie, Sam, stop this," Carly pleads her friends sensing how tense the situation is getting between her two friends. Sam and Freddie have a silent and non-verbal agreement to stop it. "We both know Freddie is important to the show. I've had dreams of him leaving and the results are ugly."

Freddie looks at Carly and apologies "I'm sorry."

Sam looks at Carly. "I'm sorry," Sam apologizes as well. "What were these dreams?"

"Well," Carly starts. "One is about me moving to Italy to be with my dad. Another one was Freddie hooking up that goth girl from Hollywood Arts we met at Kennan's party and moving in with her. Another was Freddie moving to California with his mom and he dated that redhead with the amazing voice from Hollywood Arts. The other he went to UCLA. Come to think of it, there were a few at UCLA with Freddie…"

"A few years ago it would be cool to hear you dream about me but I think this is too much," Freddie says as Carly trailed off. "So what other sketch can we do?"

"We need more Bacon sketches," Sam suggests.

"NO!" Both Carly and Freddie reply.

Sam shakes her head before remarking, "Well we can't do 'The Idiot Farm Girl Who Thought the Cowboy's Mustache was a Squirrel' because we did that just last week."

"We could always prank Lewbert again," Carly suggests.

Freddie nods, "I could work that out. I'll let Brad know."

"And then you can tell him to try a piece of me cause momma likes," Sam states raising her eyebrows. Freddie shakes his head while Carly throws a pillow at her best friend trying to shut her up.

"I was also thinking we could do baby Spencer again," Freddie comments.

Carly perks up at the idea and replies, "Yes Freddie, yes. You're the best." Carly hugs Freddie. Sam rolls her eyes as Freddie tenses up wondering if his powers will show.

* * *

**June 2, 2011 7:55 AM PDT**

**Bushwell Building 8-D**

**Seattle, WA**

Lt. Stone flew out to Washington to meet with Freddie and Marissa Benson. She knocked on the door with Marissa opening the door for the lieutenant. "Is this the apartment of Marissa Benson," Lt. Stone asks.

Marissa nods before responding, "Yes, who are you?"

Lt. Stone sticks out her hand before answering, "Lieutenant Serena Stone of the military. Is Freddie awake?"

"Yes," Marissa replies shaking Lt. Stone's hand. "What is this about Lt. Stone?"

"I will not say this without him being here," Lt. Stone comments.

Marissa looks at Lt. Stone and asks, "Is this about his powers coming in?"

Lt. Stone's face tightens as she does not want to respond at this moment. "I cannot say. I need to speak with Freddie and you will need to be there as well," Lt. Stone remarks. Marissa frowns before Lt. Stone catches this and finishes, "I'm sorry."

Marissa nods and turns from the door and looks towards her son's bedroom. "Freddie, you have a visitor," Marissa yells.

"Yes," Freddie says coming out dressed for school similar to his look yesterday. Today he has a dress shirt worn covering his forearms and a penny tee reading "Fried clown" and jeans. "What is it mom?"

"Lt. Serena Stone of the US military wanted to talk to you," Marissa tells her son.

Lt. Stone nods confirming what Marissa said. "Freddie, we have learned that your powers have started to come in. The tracking chip in your brain indicated that on May 31, you started to glow," Lt. Stone states. Freddie looks scared. "Don't worry Freddie, we are not here to take you. What we want you to learn to harness your power in a safe location."

"So you're telling me I will have to move," Freddie asks looking concerned.

Lt. Stone nods. "Yes, we can give you a few weeks to wrap up the loose ends in your lie here," Lt. Stone answers.

"Where would we be moving," Marissa questions.

"Well, there's two options. PS-238 in Los Angeles and Sky High in Portland," Lt. Stone replies.

Freddie nods. "How long to I have to reply to which school option," Freddie inquires.

"I am headed back to Washington Saturday at o-five hundred, so I will need to know by tomorrow night if possible," Lt. Stone states. "If not, here's my card." Lt. Stone hands a business card to Marissa.

* * *

**June 2, 2011 7:00 PM PDT**

**Bushwell Building 8-D**

**Seattle, WA**

Freddie went to school late with Lt. Stone dropping him off. Nobody questioned her why he was late and Principal Franklin would not mark it as a tardy for the beginning of the first period. He didn't get asked much from Gibby, Carly and only got ribbed by Sam thinking he got caught for something she did in his name like the N.E.R.D. camp application.

Since Freddie got home, he went straight to his bedroom claiming he was feeling sick to Carly to get out of iCarly duties like buying props. Freddie sat on his bed and looked at the pamphlets Lt. Stone handed to him about his two options for his "talent" of solar energy absorption. Freddie has looked at the pamphlets for both Sky High and PS-238 over and over again. Both schools would mean that at least he and his mother would need to move. Luckily for parents of supers the government would either pay for the move or look for a family for the super to move in with. He wasn't sure where to lean to. He was thinking PS-238 because he knew people in Los Angeles, namely Tori Vega.

Tori was a girl that he met at a party at Kenan Thompson's house who looked similar to Shelby Marx. Like Carly, she too dated by Steven Carson and neither of the two knew that he was dating the other. Along with Sam, Freddie and Kenan, they embarrassed Steven in front of the entire world on a special iCarly episode in a closet. Tori went to Hollywood Arts but Freddie didn't know where in LA, it was compared to PS-238.

Freddie's thoughts were broken by a phone call. Freddie looked at his phone at saw it was from Tori. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, he did fly to Los Angeles to watch a play of her's without Carly and Sam due to Sam being sent to juvi again for the weekend after buttersocking the bus driver. He swiped to accept the call and put it on speaker. "Hey Tori," he said.

"Freddie, it's so good to hear you. How are you" Tori's cherry voice asks through the speaker.

Freddie shrugs his shoulders. "I am stressed out," Freddie starts explaining "I might be moving."

"Moving? Why," Tori sounds shocked.

Freddie swallows a lump in his throat before stating, "I haven't told Carly or Sam this, only my mother and a few government agents know that I have super powers so they want me to move to Portland or Los Angeles in the next few weeks."

"What school in Los Angeles," Tori asks.

Freddie lifts up the PS-238 pamphlet before saying "PS-238."

"PS-238, that's Hollywood Arts," Tori responds.

"WHAT?" Freddie exclaims on his phone.

* * *

**Well that's where I have to end it. If you read this much, PLEASE leave feedback. I want to know what you think and where I should improve on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad to see people like what I have to offer with this story so far. Before we get into the story, I have a few notes. First, I am going in the time line that the iOMG happened after iParty With VicTORIous and that Locked Up already happened. Second if you like what you have read and have suggestions and/or comments please do so. Here are some shout-outs to those who gave feedback thus far. **

**Challenge King: I am as looking forward to where this story goes as you are. Hope you enjoy the ride. Thank you once again for the prompt that led to this story.**

**Fanfic-Reader-88: Thank you. I am sure OneHorseShay might agree with the idea that Freddie is a Super (at least in the idea he has super-durability and Sam has super-strength.) I personally think that many on kids sitcoms have the super-durability OneHorseShay claims Freddie has. Spoiler alert, I can tell you that neither have the powers he claims they did. We shall see if Tori and Freddie will be the ship for this story. Without showing my hand too much, they definitely will be two of the most important characters in the story which is why they are my 1-2.**

* * *

**June 2, 2011 7:00 PM PDT**

**Vega Residence, Los Angeles, CA**

Tori was sitting on her bed and reading a script for her acting class when she started being bored. She hasn't talked to any of iCarlys in a while. She tried Carly but got the busy signal and she couldn't call Sam because the number Sam had was disconnected as it was formally Missy's phone. Tori did not feel like talking to Gibby so that left Freddie Benson, the sympathetic tech producer of iCarly. She hit the send button and then the button on her Pearphone XT to be on speaker phone option so she can do her nails. "Hey Tori," a voice said on the other line.

Tori smiles hearing Freddie's voice as she was looking for a conversation with the iCarlys for a few weeks now. "Freddie, it's so good to hear you. How are you" Tori's cherry voice asks.

"I am stressed out," Freddie starts explaining "I might be moving."

"Moving? Why," Tori sounds shocked asking the question.

Freddie makes an audible swallow before saying, "I haven't told Carly or Sam this, only my mother and a few government agents know that I have super powers so they want me to move to Portland or Los Angeles in the next few weeks."

"What school in Los Angeles," Tori asks.

Freddie lifts up the PS-238 pamphlet before saying "PS-238."

"PS-238, that's Hollywood Arts," Tori responds.

"WHAT?" Freddie exclaims.

"PS-238 is the code name for Hollywood Arts," Tori states.

"So why do you go to Hollywood Arts," Freddie asks.

Tori smiles and jokes, "Isn't that kind of personal to ask."

"Well I met Lt. Stone earlier today and she wanted to protect me so I get it, powers can be exposed on a need to know basis and right now I don't need to know because I may not being going to PS-238," Freddie explains.

Tori frowns wanting another friend to join her at Hollywood Arts before questioning, "What other schools want you?"

"Only Sky High in Portland," Freddie comments.

Tori bites her lip trying not to be sad. Tori grabs a bottle of nail polish and starts polishing her right foot. "I hear that's a nice school for Supers in the Pacific Northwest. I think some of Beck's friends go there," Tori states.

"Why would Beck's friends go to Sky High?" Freddie asks.

"He's Canadian," Tori states. "I didn't realize you didn't know that."

"I didn't. Then again he wasn't around much during the party," Freddie says.

Tori nods. "Yeah, he and Jade were spending a little too much time with Spencer and Skiowitz in that hot tub. Being Canadian isn't something he just puts out there. Jade actually put it out there," Tori explains.

"I wonder why that is," Freddie ponders.

Tori shrugs her shoulders not wanting to tell Freddie as it wasn't her story to tell. "I don't know, maybe you can ask him sometime," Tori suggests

"I will keep that in mind," Freddie replies.

"I'll you my powers if you tell me your's," Tori mentions.

Freddie laughs on his side of the phone call before responding, "That does not at all sound like an innuendo."

Tori rolls her eyes before defending, "Only if you take it that way."

"I am a human solar battery Tori. That's all," Freddie states.

Tori moves her head side to side before saying, "That's nothing, Trina is supposed to be able to make light appear by singing but she is so off-key it doesn't work too well."

"HEY!" is all you can hear from the bedroom next to Tori's.

Freddie laughs through his side of the phone again. "That is so Trina," Freddie comments.

"Yeah," Tori agrees smiling at the thought of her talentless sister.

"You never told me your powers," Freddie says.

Tori explains, "I can climb walls, have a spider sense and shoot web from my wrists.

"Wait, are you Arachnid," Freddie questions.

Tori rolls her eyes before responding, "No, she was around before I got my powers but she does strangely look like me."

"No you're cuter," Freddie answers.

Tori blushes at the complement. "Stop, I am not that cute," Tori banters back as Freddie laughs. "Also have you even seen her, she's blonde and I'm brunette and I'm not as... you know..." Tori trails off as she points to her chest (not that Freddie can see) "Chesty as her."

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen her at all. I mean there haven't been any picture of her," Freddie comments.

Tori starts painting the nails on her left foot and asks "So which school are you leaning to?"

* * *

**June 2, 2011 7:05 PM PDT**

**Bushwell Apartment 8-D, Seattle, WA**

Freddie sighs not knowing what school he wants to go to. Going to Sky High could mean he can continue with iCarly however at least moving to Los Angeles he would not be as alone as he could be in Portland. He knew Tori and her friends that went to Hollywood Arts. "I don't know Tori," Freddie replies. "I could move to Portland and be able to do iCarly episodes and not have friends at Sky High. Or I could move to L.A. and go to Hollywood Arts with you and the rest of the guys from Kenan's party."

"When you say it like that, it is a hard decision to make. I think you need to talk to Carly and Sam," Tori comments realizing the pickle Freddie is in.

"You think I should, telling them I have powers and because of that I have to move?" Freddie asked.

"I think that is up to you Freddie. Just remember, they will find out sooner or later," Tori states.

Freddie nods before replying, "Thank you Tori. Thank you for being a friend."

"Well just remember to give me a big squeeze the next time you see me," Tori says with a smile in her tone.

Freddie smiles and asks "You aren't putting on a production anytime soon are you?" Freddie pauses before continuing, "Hollywood Arts does put on productions right?"

"Yes we do silly, it helps keep up the front. As for a play, I have an idea. It involves an alien who can't speaks gibberish and her brother can understand her. That doesn't sound that bad does it," Tori rambles on.

Freddie nods and replies, "Yes Tori, that sounds good. I can't wait to see it. Maybe you can add a robot that tries to order pancakes."

"Don't push it Freddie, we all know that you are the creative genius behind iCarly, that is Carly," Tori reminds Freddie.

Freddie rolls his eyes and responds "OK, OK, I get it," Freddie states defensively. "I am the technical producer, like that is exciting."

"Aw, I didn't mean it like that. You are much cooler than Sinjin and Burf," Tori says trying to make Freddie feel better.

Freddie looks confused and asks, "Who?"

"Oh they are stage production students that are just plain weird. At least you aren't in Space Wars and Galaxy Trek," Tori states.

Freddie shakes his head. "It is Galaxy Wars and Space Trek," Freddie corrects before realizing he sounds like a nub just as Sam rags him on. "Not that I know, of course."

"Sure," Tori comments with an audible eye roll before laughing about the situation.

Freddie laughs with his friend. "Is it a problem that I like that stuff," Freddie asks after the laughter stops.

"Freddie, don't worry it is nothing bad. They are just super geeky about it and have every special edition. I mean jeez," Tori rambles.

Freddie puts his hand up and tries to calm down his friend Tori, "Tori, you're rambling again."

"I know, I get that way when I get frustrated. You should see how I act with Trina," Tori comments.

Freddie smiles imagining the interactions between the two Vegas before stating "I can only imagine."

* * *

**June 2, 2011 7:10 PM PDT**

**Vega Residence, Los Angeles, CA**

"Don't you have a couple of web show hosts to tell you aren't going to school with them for much longer," Tori questions.

Freddie rolls his eyes. "Yes, but I still need to figure things out," Freddie replies.

"Alright, let me know when you do," Tori demands of her friend.

"Will do, good night," Freddie remarks.

"Good night Freddie," Tori says before ending the call. Tori smiles as she has a feeling Freddie may come to Hollywood Arts now. When Tori went to Hollywood Arts after being discovered in her showcase and then revealed her powers the second day of class at lunch by climbing up a pylon of the outside lunch area. Trina barges in causing Tori to dump the bottle of nail polish. "TRINA," Tori yells at her sister.

"So tech-boy has powers," Trina observed.

"Tech-boy," Tori questions.

"Was that or was it not Freddie from iCarly," Trina asks.

Tori looks at her sister and angry replies, "You listened to my phone call, is that a new power?"

"I wish," Trina responds. "No thin walls."

"Must you listen to every call," Tori asks.

Trina smiles at her younger sister and states, "It would help if you didn't have such a big mouth." Trina then walks away.

"I do not have a big mouth," Tori responds trying to have the last word. Tori looks at her script and goes back to reading it.

* * *

**June 2, 2011 7:30 PM PDT**

**Bushwell Apartment 8****th**** floor hallway, Seattle, WA**

Freddie spent the next 20 minutes after getting off the phone with the Angelino thinking. He thought about the schools a little but he knew where he wanted to go now. But he wanted to figure out how to put the news to Carly and Sam. He and Sam just broke up a month ago after having no common interests and saying they loved each other. However even if he went to Sky High, he would at best be back in Seattle on weekends when he wasn't busy. He would have to leave iCarly as the technical producer. This talk that he needed to have with Carly and Sam was the most important he has had in his life so far. One that he was about to have and get it over with as he stands in the hallway between his apartment and the Shay's.

Freddie sucked in a breath as he knocked on the door to Apartment 8-C, the Shay residence. Within moments Carly's brother Spencer opens the door. Spencer smiled at the tech producer. "Hey Fredo," Spencer welcomes his neighbor before turning around. "Carly, Freddie's here!"

"Finally," Carly replies from the second floor of the apartment as Spencer lets Freddie into the apartment.

"Thank you," Freddie says sitting down on the couch waiting for Carly to come down. Moments later the elevator pings before opening the door revealing the two co-hosts of iCarly, Sam and Carly. They walk out of the elevator and into the living room.

"Freddie, are you feeling better," Carly asks.

Freddie nods before commenting, "Yes I do Carly."

"I'm headed out, got to find new supplies for that muffler sculpture I was telling you about earlier Carly," Spencer states leaving the apartment.

"Bye," both Freddie and Sam reply. "Be careful," Carly ads.

Sam rolls her eyes before stating, "So what was wrong, did you catch a case of being lazy from me?" She then sits on the couch.

Freddie shakes his head before continuing, "No, I actually had something come up the other day."

"Really, what was it," Carly starts. "Maybe a girlfriend perhaps." Sam cringes at the thought.

"No, no, no," Freddie denies. "I think you two should sitdown because what I may say will shock you." Freddies shifts so he is in the middle of the couch.

Carly sits down right to the left of Freddie so that Freddie is in between both co-hosts. "So what is it," Sam asks bluntly.

"Remember two days ago when Sam got detention for hitting Gibby with the butter sock…" Freddie starts.

"Wait a second there Fredward," Sam interrupts. "It was Gibby's fault for being such a nub. He shouldn't have danced without his shirt on when I was asleep in Ms Briggs' class again because we all know he has to sit right next to me."

Freddie rolls his eyes and then comments, "Yeah like no one hears your snoring."

"After 10 years of me falling asleep in class, they learned to drown it out like Ms Briggs," Sam comments.

Carly nods before stating, "That's true, they have been going to school with Sam long enough that her snores are able to be drowned out.

Freddie shakes his head at the thought because even when they were dating it would annoy him when Sam would randomly fall asleep during movies or television shows. "Well I went home from school on my own because Sam was in detention and you were helping out Principal Franklin. Anyway it was really sunny that day and I started to glow from the sunlight. I found out that I have superpowers and I have to move to be able to learn my powers," Freddie says.

Carly and Sam turn their heads and look at Freddie before asking, "WHAT?"

"I said, I am a super who is powered by the sun though I don't know what I can do from it other than run without being winded," Freddie remarked.

Sam rolls her eyes and states, "Of course you have to find this power after we date. We could have out-ran many cops with that power. Momma likes."

Carly's arm extends and smacks Sam's. "Sam, it's about him having to move. What are we going to do about iCarly or even getting a boy's point of view. You know Spencer wouldn't get anything," Carly rambles.

"You expected Freddie to be any better with that," Sam states.

"C'mon Sam, I wasn't that bad of a boyfriend was I," Freddie asks.

Carly looks at her best friend and asks, "Yes Sam was Freddie that bad?"

"No," Sam says. "Freddie was the best though with Jonah being the only other boyfriend I've had, it is easy to be better than him."

Carly nods, "Yes he was a loser."

Freddie shakes his head, "But you said you love me."

Sam looks at Freddie says, "Momma does love you but momma can't be with you, maybe someday like we said when we broke up at midnight. But for right now, no. Especially if you have to move. I know there's Pearchats and all but it just wouldn't work good enough."

Freddie nods. "Wow, that must be the most profound thing you have ever said Sam," Freddie comments and hugs his former girlfriend.

Sam hugs Freddie back and remarks, "That's right, hug momma."

Carly rolls her eyes. "So when do you move and where do you move to," Carly asks trying to break-up the hug fest.

* * *

**June 2, 2011 9:30 PM PDT**

**Bushwell Apartment 8-D, Seattle, WA**

Freddie just spent nearly an hour and a half over at the Shay apartment. He talked about his plans for school, answered questions about his limited experiences being a super so far. All he knows is about how it feels when he attracts energy and glows which does not actually hurt like one would expect. Of course Sam asked if he has tried doing anything with his energy which besides running to not be seen was not the case. Of course they wonder what would happen with tech production. Luckily Freddie kept the resumes from interning and suggested that they use Brad. Carly seemed receptive to it but Sam was not mainly because as much as she ribbed Freddie for being a nub, he was her first human love (bacon doesn't count as a person.) Right now Freddie was once again in his bedroom waiting for his mother to get home to tell her that he has made his decision. He knew which school he needed to head to.

Finally his mother came home from work with her normal healthy food. "Freddie, I'm home," Marissa says. Freddie walks out of his bedroom and helps his mother put away the groceries she just got. "Did you make your decision so we can call Lt. Stone?"

Freddie nods and replies, "Yes we are going to move to Los Angeles to goto Hollywood Arts."

"What?" Marissa asks.

"Hollywood Arts is PS-238 in Los Angeles. PS-238 is the code for the super school," Freddie answers. "I only know because that girl that Ryder was two-timing Carly with, or was it that he was two-timing with Carly. I'm not sure. But that girl, Tori Vega goes there."

"Oh, she's a super too," Marissa questions.

Freddie nods in confirmation and responds "Her and her sister both and I guess the other friends she has that Carly, Sam and I met at Kenan's party."

"Small world," Marissa remarks. "So we move after you finish finals here?"

"That is what Lt. Stone said," Freddie confirms.

* * *

**That is where we'll end it. If you liked the story please leave feedback. Also favorite and follow this if you want. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, I would like to thank everyone who has favorite and followed the story so far. I hope more enjoy it as Freddie moves to Hollywood Arts.**

**Challenge King: Thanks for the review. As I mentioned in the beginning of this chapter Tori and Freddie will be core characters (though rest assured more will be introduced soon.) Also it makes sense mainly because of their connection from iParty With VicTORIous. Let's face it, the iCarlys besides Gibby only really got to know Tori at Kenan's party so for Freddie to be getting close to being close to Jade off the bat is a bit of a stretch. Tori, it isn't.**

**I am glad to see you liking the Carly and Sam accepting of the move. Obviously being a super and no schools for supers in Seattle, it would be hard for him to stay there so even if they don't like the move, Carly and Sam need to accept Freddie's move. If anything to not want to ruin the friendship, something that they always did on the show (even though there shenanigans like Sam never getting arrested for anything and her super-strength.**

**Fanfic-Reader-88: Thanks for your review. Yes he is close to one of the Vegas and know of a few other students so it would be taken for granted he would goto Hollywood Arts. Plus if he knew how Sky High ran things, he would be hero support for sure. Gotta love Coach Boomer and his hatred of useless powers like solar energy.**

**We shall see where Carly and Sam's friend ship goes and what ties to the story will be in the future. Let's remember Hollywood Arts is a school for supers. I would say gifted and mutants but anyone who saw the new Captain America knows that 20th Century Fox owns the word "mutants" so I don't want them on me.**

**Reika Shibuya: Thank you. If you are reading this, the new chapter is up.**

**darck ben: Thank you.**

* * *

**June 3, 2011 12:00 PM PDT**

**Lunch area Hollywood Arts, Los Angeles, CA**

It was the lunch period for the Hollywood Arts students. They were close to their end of the session similar to the students at Ridgeway. However unlike at Ridgeway, there was no real finals, instead they had performances and powers demonstrations. Tori looked at the friends at her table, Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, Jade West and Robbie Shappiro.

"So I was wondering what we can do in two weeks during school break," Tori asks.

Jade shoots Tori a look and replies, "We are not going to the beach this time."

"No beach, got it," Tori notes. "Any other ideas?"

Rex raises his hand and says "Northridge Mall."

Trina walks over and inquires, "Did I hear a trip to the mall?"

"NO!" Everyone replies.

Trina shakes her head and says, "Whatever I am going there anyway." And then walks away

"Rex," Robbie chides his puppet. "You're the only one who likes Northridge girls. Plus you can't say mall around Trina, she has a mall sense."

"You're just a hater Bigfoot," Rex responds.

"I do not have big feet," Robbie defends before looking at his larger than normal feet.

Tori and Jade both roll their eyes at Robbie and Rex's fight as Andre looks at Tori and asks, "What is Trina's power anyway?"

"It's that whole vocal controlled light like that disco singing miracle that she can't do very well because she's not so good at singing," Tori replies.

Beck nods, "Oh yeah. Wasn't she known as Dazzler or something?"

Everyone nods. "She was good," Andre comments. "She was awesome," Tori states, "I love her," Cat mentions. "I hate her," Jade says killing the mood.

Tori shakes her head and tries to get back on topic, "So summer plans?"

"I got an idea, how about we have a party at Kenan's house again," Cat suggests.

Andre frowns and replies, "He banned us for letting the Panda in his new house." Andre looks at Rex.

"What, I had to let my Northridge girls know," Rex comments.

Robbie whacks his puppet o the back of the head and tells him, "Enough about the Northridge girls."

Rex slaps Robbie back knocking him off his seat. "You don't tell me what to do," Rex states.

"Robbie, when are you going to get rid of Rex," Beck asks. "The puppet is bad news."

Rex looks at Beck and retorts, "Who you calling puppet claw boy. I'm not the maple leaf science experiment." Beck reaches his arm out and metal claws extend from between Beck's knuckles. Jade rolls her eyes and lifts Rex up off his bench. "Oh no," Rex says as he is forced into the near-by pole. "Ouch."

Beck looks at his girlfriend as his claws retract. "Did you have to do that," Beck asks her.

Jade looks at Beck and replies, "What, you know that puppet creeps Tori and I out. It's one of the few things we agree on. He doesn't even have superpowers. He's a mooch."

Tori nods in confirmation but Beck still has his look on his face. "I know, I know, go to the corner," Jade states going over to the opposite corner.

Tori looks at Beck and replies, "I know Jade and I don't along too well but seriously, what is it with the time outs?"

Beck shrugs his shoulders. "She gets out of line. I mean what about the night when she ruined your Prom or tried everything to be the lead in Steamboat Suzy over you," Beck states. "She gets weird sometimes like Trina."

"No comment," Tori replies knowing how Trina gets at times.

"You think that is because of her dad not being there," Cat asks and everyone just looks at her for making that comment.

Andre looks at Cat and states, "You memory again Cat?" Cat nods.

"I have a memory," Sinjin says showing up behind Tori in a puff of smoke. Sinjin's appearance startles Tori who elbows him hard in the stomach. Sinjin doubles over and Tori puts her hands on her distinct cheeks in shock. Andre who is next to Tori coughs from the smoke.

"Oops, sorry Sinjin," Tori apologizes.

"It's OK," Sinjin says gasping for breath.

"Just easy on the teleportation, my super smell is affected," Andre states.

Beck nods and confirms, "Mine too dingo."

"Dingo, I'm not even Australian," Sinjin mumbles confused.

"Was he talking about me," Burf asks before taking a bit out of his orange peel and all walking over to the table.

Beck shakes his head and replies, "It was at the weirdo over there." Pointing at Sinjin.

"Sinjin, Burf, Beck, please stop," Robbie says after kipping up back to his feet.

Burf and SInjin walk away as Beck growls. Jade looks at her boyfriend and asks, "Is it time yet?"

"No," Beck exclaims and Jade pouts.

"So ideas for the break between finals," Tori asks.

Andre smiles and suggests, "How about a pool party?"

"What about tonight," Cat ponders. "Can we do something?"

Tori shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know maybe," she starts. "I just want to watch iCarly tonight, after that we can see about a movie or something."

"Kay-Kay," Cat replies.

"Wait, why are you watching iCarly all of a sudden," Beck questions.

"I've always liked it. I use to watch it with..." Tori says before trailing off referring to Steven. "I like it, they are funny on it."

"This has nothing to do with meeting them and calling you know who out as a cheater," Andre wonders.

"No," Tori says defensively before pouting.

Cat smiles and asks, "Have you heard from them lately?"

"Yes, I spoke with Freddie last night. He..." Tori's voice trails off not knowing if she should tell her friends about Freddie's abilities or not.

Andre looks at his friend and questions, "He what?"

"He told me I have nice cheek bones," Tori covers not wanting to tell her friends without asking Freddie first.

"You do have nice cheek bones," Andre replies pinching one of her cheeks. "I'd kill to have them," Cat says. "That's why I like you," Rex comments before having an apple thrown at him. "OW" Rex exclaims again.

"Is it time yet," Jade asks yell.

"No," Beck replies again as the lunch bell rings causing all the students to rush to their next classes. Jade slowly gets up and punches her boyfriend in the arm. Beck rubs it.

"Must you give me time outs," Jade comments.

Beck looks at his girlfriend and remarks, "Only when you start respecting other people."

"But Rex isn't a person, he's Robbie's puppet," Jade explains.

Beck shrugs his shoulders and replies, "He isn't. Either Robbie uses him as his own voice so it wouldn't be considered wrong, Rex is some possessed puppet, a mythical artifact or a bad science experience. No matter what it is, Robbie thinks he's real so we have to keep up this masquerade."

"Fine," Jade relents. "I think it is stupid but I guess I have to deal for another year or two and then I am gone and don't have to deal with that nerd."

* * *

**June 3, 2011 8:00 PM PDT**

**iCarly Studio, Bushwell Apartment 8-C, Seattle, WA**

It is after iCarly wrapped. Freddy found out that he would start at Hollywood Arts in three weeks after finals end in two weeks and Hollywood Arts' summer break. That gave Freddie and his mom a week and a half. So far Freddie has not talked to Tori since the previous night when he found out Hollywood Arts is indeed a school for supers. The day went fine and it seems like Carly and Sam accept Freddie's move.

Freddie was hanging out with Sam and Carly drinking celebratory Peppy Colas after yet another successful episode of iCarly. Brad was with them giving some help to Freddie, while Freddie somewhat replaced Gibby though not as good (not that it was his fault.)

"So does your powers explain why I am able to beat you sometimes and you don't feel it," Sam questions.

Freddie shakes his head and replies, "No but I wish I did."

"Yeah Sam, remember that he needed screws in his leg after he saved me from that taco truck," Carly comments.

Sam nods, "Oh yeah, then you two started dating and I told him the bacon story that caused Freddie to break-up with you." Sam reminisces, "Good days."

"Sam, I'm sure he wants that walk down memory lane," Carly says trying to deflect the comments Sam just said.

"No Carly, it's fine. I know what I am leaving behind hear in Seattle. I am leaving behind good friends and great memories. Some better than others," Freddie says with a smile. "So what we have one more iCarly together before I leave."

Carly nods and states, "Yeah, and we have to find a replacement for Gibby."

"Why? What happened," Sam asks.

"Apparently your butter sock sent him into a coma," Freddie comments.

"What," Sam questions.

Carly raises her brow and replies, "Freddie's right. Gibby hasn't been in school and has a bad head injury. One bad enough he was in a coma because of."

"How does anyone know I caused it," Sam asks defending herself.

"Because you were the last to do anything to him. Remember how much trouble that we got into for the muffin basket incident when we messed with Lewbert? That action is blood on your hands Sam," Freddie states.

Carly looks at Freddie and says, "You're right but I heard it was a dodge-ball hit to the head during gym class yesterday that did him in."

"Ah yes, dodge-ball. Why must schools remove that game is a mystery," Sam says with a smile on her face.

"Because it is barbaric and it injures kids like Gibby," Freddie retorts. "I didn't see that."

Sam frowns remembering why Freddie missed school earlier that day and replies, "Yeah because you just had to develop super powers."

"Sam, we talked about this, we said we weren't going bring that up," Carly says.

Sam waves a dismissive arm. "Yeah whatever," Sam says before walking out of the studio and out of sight.

Freddie looks at Carly and asks "What was that about?"

"Sam's on edge about losing you due to the move. I told her that there is not much we can do about it but accept it. But she's you know, Sam," Carly rambles.

Freddie nods and replies, "Yeah we all know Sam. If it is not meat or Fat Cake related she don't really care about it. It was hard to be her boyfriend at times."

"I know, remember I dealt with ever single problem whether it was your date at Pini's or the time Sam ruined your cell phone," Carly remarks.

"I remember," Freddie confirms. "I'm sorry about that. I wish we could have done things better but she was the first real relationship I had and not Valerie, Shannon or even Melanie."

"What about me," Carly asks wondering about the brief relationship they shared.

"Carly that is a little complicated," Freddie starts. "Remember Sam did break us up for being 'bacon' and I said that until you figured out that you really want to date me, I would be waiting. However it never was anything more than that."

"I know," Carly confirms.

Freddie looks at Carly and asks, "Do you have feelings for me?"

"Me, I…" Carly rambles again. "I think you are a great guy…"

"But…" Freddie interjects feeling a but was coming.

"But I see you too much as a friend than a boyfriend," Carly replies.

Freddie's head sinks a little before Carly adds "I'm sorry." Carly offers a hug to Freddie which Freddie accepts.

They spent several minutes hugging it out before Freddie breaks away and looks at his now former crush. "I'm going to see if I can talk to her Carly. I have a feeling it is about me anyway," Freddie tells his neighbor.

Carly kisses Freddie on the cheek and replies, "OK, see ya Freddie."

"See ya Carly," Freddie says before heading to the door. When his about to leave Apartment 8-C, he is passed by Carly's brother Spencer.

"Hey Fredo can you help me with my groceries," Spencer asks.

"No sorry I have to find Sam," Freddie replies. "Did you see her?"

"Yeah she was on the fire escape," Spencer comments.

"Great," Freddie says heading back inside the Shay apartment.

Spencer frowns at Freddie leaving him high and dry with the groceries. "Carly," Spencer yells at his younger sister.

"Coming" Carly responds with audible eye roll.

* * *

**June 3, 2011 8:15 PM PDT**

**Fire Escape, Bushwell Apartment, Seattle, WA**

Sam went to the fire escape right after Freddie and her had their fight. The last two days have been rough for Sam. She found out her ex-boyfriend had to move to California because of his superpowers. She wondered if his durability to withstand her attacks in the past was due to his powers and if the strength she had was a power. She was not sure at all and thought that she was thinking about it. That and Freddie blaming her for Gibby's coma was the last straw. The teenager was frustrated about the entire situation. She didn't like "the nub" for the longest time and only put up with him due to him being the tech producer of iCarly.

Sam is broken from her thoughts as a window opens. Freddie steps out of it. "Hey," he says to his former girlfriend.

Sam turns and briefly smiles. "What do you want Fredward," she asks.

"I wanted to make sure you were fine," Freddie replies.

Sam throws up her arms and remarks, "I am fine Freddie, you know me."

"Yes I do," Freddie confirms. "That is why I am worried. I know how you are. You bottle things up and then they just get to a level and you pop."

Sam nods and remarks, "Yeah you are right you nub. I am a bottler."

"So are you fine with the move," Freddie questions.

Sam looks at Freddie and remarks, "Honestly, it's not my decision to make. It's your's and you said there are no schools here. At least we know people in L.A. Have you told anyone from there yet?"

"Only Tori because she helped me decide what school to goto," Freddie replies.

Sam cocks an eyebrow and asks, "Why her?"

"She called me while I was pondering about it, that's why," Freddie comments.

"So you answered her but didn't really reply to message that I and Carly sent to you yesterday? What is with you Freddie," Sam yells.

Freddie looks Sam in the eyes and says, "This is something that you cannot tell Carly,"

"Go on," Sam says.

Freddie explains "I am going to Hollywood Arts, it is a secret school for supers that presents itself as a performing arts school, even though it still does have performing art functions."

"That actually somehow makes sense," Sam comments. "Why else would that puppet rap without his friend talking or Tori avoiding the butter sock."

Freddie rolls his eyes and remarks, "You just threatened her."

"Not the way that I saw it," Sam laments.

Freddie looks at his ex and asks, "So are we cool?"

"I may not like the move, but we're cool," Sam answers and hugs her ex.

Freddie whispers into Sam's ear, "Thank you."

Sam smiles.

* * *

**Sorry to cut it short there. Did anyone catch an injoke or two to a certain cartoon pilot? Also besides Tori and Trina are there some serious character hints in this chapter. Even Gibby's is one that may turn into a spin-off some day. If you chose to do that, I will replies with yes and nos and I also will accept traditional reviews and feedback. Otherwise, see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, I would again like to thank everyone who has favorite and followed the story so far. I hope more enjoy it as Freddie moves (I am jumping about a week and a half.) I wish I could have had this up sooner but alas it is finally up and posted into the story.**

**Challenge King: Thank you for reading, I am glad you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoy the next one.**

**Fanfic-Reader-88: Yes the Hollywood Arts Students do in fact have powers. I hope you (and everyone else) enjoyed the taste of them in that chapter, there are more to come in time. Some maybe fully powered, some may have more powers coming in slowly. Remember teenagers don't just wake up one day and have everything show up...  
I have plans for Sam though they may not be immediate plans... That is all I can say about that.  
Thanks again for your review and continued reading of this story.**

**darck ben: Thank you, glad you enjoyed it**

**Demi-titan666, thank you and welcome. I didn't stop writing this story though it is up later than I wanted it to.**

**Not sure if anyone else follows other stories but some of the writers that influence me have posted new chapters. Onehorseshay has posted updates to his great Who are My Brothers and iGuess We're Roomies both are Victorious stories. Ilusorygentleman has a new chapter in his Schneider's Island crossover and his Killer Tuna Redux Sam and Cat story. I must warn you that if you never read those stories before, be forewarned it is M rated as oppose to my K+/T rated stories. Also for those into other super hero stories, check out Reika Shibuya's Frizz, the Ice Queen and The Amazing Spider Girl by Wolf Torrent Blue.**

* * *

**June 13, 2011 6:30 PM PDT**

**Vega House, Los Angeles, CA**

Finals week has wrapped up for the miracles who go to Hollywood Arts. They were starting their two vacation from the school off in different ways. Cat visited her uncles in San Francisco though sadly for her she had to not use her powers because they do not know her powers. That and she had to get chicken fat for them to soak their skin in. Beck was visiting his cousin Warren in Canada. Warren was on break from Sky High. Jade was alone so she locked herself in her room to practice her powers when she was not walking around Hollywood trying to figure out where she feels famous people will die. Andre was on vacation with his crazy grandmother. Trina and Rex and Robbie all spent time at the Northridge mall. Trina went for shopping while Robbie and (more so) Rex were looking at the infamous North Ridge girls.

Tori has spent her days trying to learn her powers as she has only having them after a radioactive spider bite right before the showcase that she had to replace Trina in. Tori had to make up for lost time mainly because her powers came more suddenly than her fellow students, even her sister who had them at some point during adolescence naturally. At first Tori was given flack by Jade mostly until Tori saved her from an unwanted pick-up attempt. Tori's exercises included web slinging, wall climbing and a bit of weight lifting.

Tori was spending her nights, how she normally did since the beginning of the month, texting, pear-chatting or talking to Freddie on the phone. Tori was finding out that Freddie Benson was not like most boys who wanted to get her attention. Besides finding out about the girls who liked Freddie as a vampire during the Moonlight Twiblood craze, he wasn't a ladies' man so he couldn't be like Steven Carson and see two girls at the same time. He wasn't a user like Ryder Daniels was, if anything he was the used when it came to Valerie and even Carly to an extent. He was a sweet boy who was a bit of a nerd but nowhere as bad as Robbie.

Tori smiled knowing that Freddie was set to move within a few days and start Hollywood Arts in the next week when the new term started. Hollywood Arts was a year-round school to maximize the use of the students' powers. As it was a Thursday, all Freddie had left was a little packing, iCarly tomorrow night, then a party afterwards and was moving the next morning. Tori was waiting on Freddie's call because Marissa and Freddie were temporarily moved in with the Shays due to all their items being collected by the movers. He was kind of like Andre, except instead of being a music prodigy on top of a super, Freddie was a technical genius.

"You're smiling," Trina says looking at her sister breaking her from her thoughts. Tori turns around to see Trina looking at her younger sister who is staring back at her.

Tori nods, "Yes I am."

"You like the tech boy from iCarly," Trina comments.

Tori instantly blushes at the thought. 'Am I crushing on Freddie,' she thought to herself. Trina smiles at her sister. "Ah she does. My sister has a crush, my sister has a crush," Trina says in a sing-song voice teasing her sister.

"I am not crushing on Freddie," Tori tries convincing Trina if not more herself. "I mean he's cute and as you know he is coming to Hollywood Arts in a week."

"And has he asked you to show you around," Trina inquires.

Tori shakes her head and remarks, "Not yet. We haven't talked about that too much. More about how to get use to having powers, what it was like discovering you had powers. You know, miracles stuff."

"Yes like you getting bit by that spider that came from Gibcorp," Trina kids her sister.

Tori frowns and asks, "Why must you remind me that my powers came from an accident and not naturally like your's?"

"I'm not the one who wasn't a miracle by birth. No wonder why Jade doesn't like you," Trina replies tapping Tori on the nose.

"First off, didn't I tell you not to touch my nose. And second, Jade doesn't truly like anyone outside of Cat and Beck and he's her boyfriend. I mean she doesn't even like you," Tori quips.

Trina puts a hand over mouth gasping. "What do you mean," Trina asks. "Everyone loves Trina Vega," she sings with some light emighting from her voice but it is dim and not constant.

"It looks like someone has to join me in learning their powers Trina," Tori comments.

Trina gasps again and replies, "I do not. I just had an issue this time." Trina the turns and starts walking away. "You wanna go to the Northridge Mall with me?"

"No," Tori says just as "Freak the Freak Out" play on Tori's cell phone signaling Freddie calling her. Tori answers, "Hey Freddie."

* * *

**June 13, 2011 6:40 PM PDT**

**Apartment 8-C Bushwell Building, Seattle, WA**

Freddie has just finished finals and finished packing for the move to Hollywood. He has spent the last two weeks on finals, packing, wrapping up iCarly, dealing with Sam and getting to know Tori Vega. Freddie always thought she was hot, even going so far as saying she was hotter than Shelby Marx who Tori looks like. However, despite only meeting for a few hours back at Kenan's party, they really didn't get to know each other. Freddie knew he felt something more than friendship with Tori but it wasn't what he felt with Carly, but it was close. Despite that, he was hopeful that she would be more willing than Carly ever was.

Freddie and Tori have talked just about every night since the phone call that made Fredde's decision come easier. Freddie picked up his Pear Phone to call Tori and puts it on speaker. The dial-tone is replaced as Tori's voice brightens up the lonely evening for Freddie by saying, "Hey Freddie."

"Hello Tori. Cómo estás," Freddie asks using his random Spanish speaking ability.

Tori laughs and replies "Soy bueno." Tori pauses. "Wait, you speak Spanish."

"Yes, I randomly say Spanish phrases sometimes," Freddie explains. "I am not sure why but I always have been able to do so."

"Maybe it is a superpower like that super durability you have to withstand Sam's strength," Tori kids her friend.

Freddie ponders Tori's comment about his ability to speak Spanish being a power. "Perhaps," Freddie replies. "I never thought about that being a power at all. I thought it was just some weird talent I had."

"Yeah like being a good technical producer," Tori adds.

Freddie smiles and remarks, "Finally someone appreciates that. Even going to Webicon, nobody appreciated my efforts. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Wait, what's webicon," Tori asks.

"Oh it is a fan convention that they put on in the Seattle area every year. iCarly has been invited twice but once we were abducted by a psycho fan," Freddie explains with a frown remembering what Nora put, Carly, Sam and himself through a year ago at Webicon. "It's kind of like a comic con but dedicated more towards electronics like webcasts, pearcasts, World of Warlords," Freddie further explains getting happy.

"That sounds fun. Well other than the World of Warlords. No way you can get me to play that," Tori jokes.

Freddie rolls his eyes and remarks, "What you can make your own character. I can show you some day. Maybe they have a spider based power."

"Yeah, I am SO sure there is a solar powered character as well," Tori verbally eye-rolls Freddie.

Freddie laughs and states, "Funny, Vega. Funny. That was a good one."

"Thanks," Tori responds modestly.

Freddie smiles and asks, "So what are your plans for the night?"

"Well I don't know. Everyone is out and I can't stand being around Trina. She's gone to the mall everyday and all she does is shop and check out the guys and I am just tired of doing that. I mean she's family and all but seriously she gets on my nerves," Tori rambles on.

Freddie smirks and comments, "You know you are cute when you ramble right?"

"I ramble," Tori questions defensively.

Freddie nods and replies, "Yes you do Tori and it is cute. And I can imagine Trina being annoying. Don't get me started with Sam and Carly go into Build A Bra."

"Build A Bra," Tori asks.

Freddie rolls his eyes again and continues, "It's a store that they put together a bra from the ground up, I don't get it."

"I wouldn't expect you to be. Only weirdoes would be into that," Tori comments.

Freddie smirks and says, "Like Gibby, he got banned from them."

"What happened to him, he hasn't been on iCarly lately," Tori asks.

Freddie gulps before replying, "He is in a coma from a bad dodgeball game the day after I got my powers.

"Oh, that sucks. I hope he gets better," Tori comments.

"Yeah. So what are you doing tonight being that the mall is out of the question," Freddie asks again trying to change the topic.

"I'm not sure," Tori responds.

"Nobody is back yet," Freddie questions

"No idea and yes besides Jade," Tori replies.

Freddie nods. "Why not go visit her," Freddie suggests.

"I guess I could. I mean we're not that good friends but she's the best I got right now. You got that going away party don't you?" Tori confirms.

"Yeah," Freddie starts. "Gotta get ready for that so I got to head out."

"OK, talk to you soon," Tori says.

"I'll see you soon," Freddie corrects her before clicking on the end button. Freddie puts his phone down and grabs some clothes from the closet and walks towards the bathroom.

* * *

Freddie walked into the main room of the Shay apartment for the party. Everyone was there except Sam who was acting weird the last few days since they last talked and Gibby who was still in a coma with no changes in his situation. Sam and Freddie really only talked during iCarly idea meetings and even that was tense. Freddie received well wishes from different students from Ridgeway including Kathy, Tasha, Wendy, Kathleen, Magic Malika, Shannon Mitchell and Rebecca Berkowitz. Even Valerie showed up talking to Freddie for the first time since she admitted that she used Freddie to try and start her own rival webshow to iCarly. However it was nowhere near a successful as iCarly and ended after a few episodes though the video of the monitor falling on her head still exists on SplashFace. Freddie spent most of the party with Spencer, his mother Marissa, Carly, his former friend Jeremy when he wasn't sneezing and as of Friday's iCarly, the new technical producer Brad.

The party ended an hour ago and Freddie being the gentleman he is was helping out Carly and Spencer clean up. Spencer was busy taking garbage to the dumpster in the basement of the apartment. This left the web host and the now former tech producer alone.

"So when do you head out tomorrow," Carly inquires.

Freddie puts away the platter before looking at Carly and answering, "8:00 in the morning."

"Oh, I guess this will be our last night together then," Carly comments with a frown.

Freddie notices and walks over to his former crush. "You know I wish I could stay," Freddie says trying to cheer up the web host. He wraps his arm around her comforting him.

Carly smiles and says, "Than you Freddie."

"You're welcome," Freddie states. "So is Brad going to be fine as the new technical producer?"

Carly nods in Freddie's arms and replies, "I think so. It will be a different dynamic, that's for sure."

"Yeah, you and even Sam got use to me. Then we dated and things got blurry and now she doesn't want anything to do with me at all. I mean what's with her," Freddie asks looking at Carly. "And don't say she is Sam and that's what she does."

Carly looks back at Freddie with a slight frown on her face. "Freddie, she thinks it is weird timing that you are leaving after the two of you broke up on somewhat good terms and then you start texting Tori. She's a bit jealous of her and she thinks that you are moving on too fast," Carly explains. "I know you aren't going to try to date anyone that fast because you are not that kind of guy. It took you months to date someone else after we decided to not date. You are a good guy but you can understand why Sam can get jealous. Just think if she was flirting with Cort right after you two broke up."

Freddie nods. Carly's words have stung him but it was the brutal truth that he needed to hear. The sudden cold shoulder by Sam after they have been civil since Sam admitted her crush on Freddie and them going out. Freddie thought some of it was due to Gibby as he has become Sam's punching bag of late. That is until he got in a coma due to the dodgeball attack that apparently Sam was not a part of. "I understand," Freddie says weakly. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was doing that." Freddie walks away to his makeshift bedroom in the iCarly Studio.

"Freddie, wait up," Carly yells trying to follow the tech producer. Freddie pulled the makeshift curtain to cover the glass iCarly Studio door giving him privacy for sleeping and changing. "Freddie please open this door." Carly says knocking on the studio door.

On the other side of the studio door, Freddie does not answer and just goes to sleep.

* * *

**June 13, 2011 9:00 PM PDT**

**Sunset Strip, West Hollywood, CA**

After getting off the phone with Freddie, Tori had texted Jade to see what she was doing and if she would want to hang out. Jade was getting stir-crazy in her house so she picked up Tori to go on a tour of Hollywood landmarks…where Jade had premonitions that would have a celebrity die at. Jade already stopped outside of The Sniper Room a famous rock music club, where Phoenix Rivers died several years ago because Jade felt that her magic powers need to feast on the remnants of Rivers' spirit. Tori rolled her eyes at this because Jade is the only super who currently needs to get power fed through places where people died or in cemeteries. At least that is what Jade told everyone to explain her weird habit.

Tori and Jade went to a few other places including the Chateau Hotel where Jade saw Dustin Beaver having an overdose, and the parking lot where Fat Biscuit will die, perhaps from a gun shot according the goth brunette.

Tori looks at her frenemy and asks, "What is it with you and using your powers to find out where famous people will die. It's not like you can go to the public and just say that or tell Fat Biscuit to avoid Chateau Hotel's parking lot."

"You are cute when you ramble, did anyone ever tell you that," Jade replies trying to change the topic.

"NO!," Tori says and Jade looks at her. "Yes, maybe. It is a weird thing to be told you are cute about."

Jade looks at Tori and says, "Oh, does the new boy that is texting you think that too."

"How do you know I have a new guy," Tori asks defensively.

"Well I can see it in your face for one. And for two, You haven't really covered it well," Jade comments. "Though at least I don't need to worry about you oogling Beck anymore."

Tori looks at Jade not realizing how easy it is for Jade to know she oogled Beck and about her slight crush on Freddie. "Am I that easy to read on both," she asks.

Jade nods and replies, "Yes." She pats Tori on the shoulder. "Don't worry about when you oogled Beck, at least I knew that in time you wouldn't do anything because you truly respected me even if I wasn't always good to you."

"I know, I am too good of a friend, it is a flaw as a super," Tori says expecting an inevitable insult from Jade.

Jade just looks at the spider biten brunette and states, "It is a bit of curse and a gift. It makes it easy for me because I don't have to worry about knowing if I should use my magic to stop a bad miracle. But you," Jade points at Tori moving her hand up and down. "You trust people and that can help because sometimes bad miracles are just misunderstood. Except those that rob a bank or try killing politicians. Though some I would not mind seeing get their's."

"That's not a slam on Senator Kelly is it," Tori asks.

"Yes but only because he is nub who wants us to be sent to Yerba in work camps and not do anything productive at all because of all the bad ones that spoil our name as supers," Jade responds.

Tori nods and comments, "I guess you're right but maybe we can change his mind somehow."

"Are you jankin' kidding me Tori? That is the kind of chiz that would come from Lane," Jade retorts in a huff.

Tori shrugs her shoulders and replies, "Maybe but you know he tries to learn about every new miracle that comes to Hollywood Arts."

"So he can read the minds, he doesn't get to know people that way," Jade states. "He wants to start some state-sponsored miracles task force with the help of…" Jade's thoughts are taken a backseat to a new vision. "I am having a new vision." Jade leads Tori to the corner near an entrance to the Chateau parking lot. "I see Ginger Fox dying after having the soup at the Rainbow End."

"How much more do you need to do this" Tori asks annoyed.

Jade just shrugs her shoulders.

* * *

**June 14, 2011 8:00 AM PDT**

**Apartment 8-C Bushwell Building, Seattle, WA**

Today was day that Freddie and his mother Marissa were moving from Seattle to Los Angeles so Freddie could go to Hollywood Arts. A total of 1,135 miles and a drive of 17 hours down I-5. Freddie slept in because he could not go to sleep as easy as should have because of his conversation with Carly about Sam and how she is taking the move and why she has clammed up toward Freddie since their talk on the fire escape nearly two weeks ago. Marissa was outside the door of the iCarly studio and bangs a wooden spoon on a cooking pot to wake up Freddie. "Wake up Freddie! We have to go to keep up with the schedule," Marissa says awaking her son.

Freddie grabs the pants he was wearing and a shirt and puts it on before taking the elevator to the main floor. The door opens and he sees his mother, Carly, Spencer and surprisingly Sam were there to greet him.

"Carly, Sam, what are you doing here," Freddie asks not knowing why his friends are there to see him off.

Sam looks at Freddie in the eyes, something she hasn't been able to do for the last few days. She smiles at him and says "Well, momma couldn't go without seeing her friend off." Sam opens her arms for a hug.

Freddie returns the hug and replies, "You're right Sam. Sorry I put you through some chiz the last few days."

"It's ok Fredward, momma understands," Sam responds accepting the apology. "Just get me ham."

"Will do," Freddie says dismissing the comment as they break the hug. Freddie looks to Spencer. "I'll see you around Spencer." Freddie sticks out his hand for a handshake but Spencer grabs him a tight hug.

"I'll miss you Freddo," Spencer responds. Spencer lets go and looks at Marissa, "I'll miss you too."

Carly looks at Freddie "Bye Freddie, I'll visit you soon," She says.

"I cannot wait," Freddie responds hugging the web host. Carly accepts the hug and kisses Freddie on the lips. Carly breaks the hug and Freddie looks shocked. Marissa grabs the shocked Freddie by the arm.

"OK, that is enough of that," Marissa says. "Good bye, Carly, Spencer… Sam." Marissa say with distain leading Freddie out of Apartment 8-C.

* * *

**Well that was unexpected wasn't it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading this far and encouraging me on with my story through feedback, follows and favorites**

**I am editing the original 4 chapters of the story. I am trying to notice more and more errors. If you notice them please don't be afraid to tell me.**

**Challenge King: **

**Fanfic-Reader-88: Yes, somebody does like somebody. We should all know how rude Ms. Benson is by now. And YES, Jade is weird and it is creepy for her to inhale the fumes of celebrities who died and goto areas where she thinks celebrities will die.**

**Illusorygentleman: I'd be lying if the powers are fairly mainstream. There are a few underground powers particularly Freddie and (for now) Jade and Rex. Most have been covered in TV shows and/or movies so far. Also, no problem with the shout-out, you know I was a reader first, writer second.**

**Demi-titan666: No problem, I like to thank people who leave a review. And yes, if you are reading this, I continued the story.**

**Pbow: I posted virtually a chapter a week/every two week since mid/late March so that is partially why there are many. As I've mentioned in a forum, people need to follow to know where the chapters are and truly pick up where they left off. We shall find out if there is a love pentagon/square towards Freddie in this chapter.**

**Illusorygentleman updated Killer Tuna Redux in Sam & Cat and Fanfic-Reader-88 posted two new one-shots in So Wrong But Still So Right (The Janitor's Closet) and What Happens After The Next Line. Just an FYI, KTR and So Wrong are M stories so be forewarned. Other than that, there aren't that many updates. **

* * *

**June 14 8:10 AM PDT**

**Carly's Bedroom, Apartment 8-C Bushwell Apartment, Seattle, WA**

The Bensons just left Seattle leaving the Shay's apartment minutes ago. Carly walked away to her bedroom right after the Bensons left for their move to Los Angeles. Sam followed Carly who hasn't said anything to her in the past few minutes after the kiss. It wasn't special, not opened mouth, no tongue but Sam was still shocked at what Carly did.

"What was that Carly," Sam asks barging into Carly's room.

"Haven't you heard of knocking," Carly responds with a question of her own in a defensive tone.

Sam throws up her hands and says, "You were the one that crossed a line 'Ms. I don't want to date Freddie but my best friend can.' You kissed my ex Carly, you broke girl code."

"Girl code, you think I broke girl code," Carly asks getting frustrated. "You don't know the first thing about girl code Sam. You broke it first by dating Freddie after I did. A girl does not go after a friend's ex."

Sam shakes her head at the web host and states, "You thought he was foreign bacon and you never had any real interest with him at all outside of the hero effect after he saved you. You said you would think about it and instead you found Steven right after that. I mean, yeah we found out how much of cheat he was by dating that Tori girl at the same time. And around the same time Freddie and I dated and you didn't object to it. Then, when we dated, you helped us when we had our fights and tried to be the middle man."

"I guess you are right. But it was just a kiss, no tongue," Carly defends her more recent actions.

"Carly, I don't get it, what was your point in kissing Freddie in front of, me and his mom and Spencer even without tongue," Sam asks.

Carly looks at her best friend and says, "You act as if I French kissed him like the last time she saw us kiss and she tried to disinfect me for kissing Freddie. It was a simple kiss but rather than on the cheek, it was the lips. No tongue what so ever. You're making something out of nothing Sam." Carly sits on her bed.

Sam joins her on the bed sitting on the end of it. "So there are no feelings between you and Freddie? It was just a little weird emotional goodbye," Sam inquires

Carly nods. "Yes, that is all it is. I am not interested in Freddie and I know it isn't meant to be. It never was. And besides, I know he likes that Tori girl. He's been texting her since he announce he moving to Los Angeles to us. They have texted almost all day."

"Oh so that's why he was texting her," Sam asks as if a light bulb went off in her skull. "I thought she just took pity on the poor nub and didn't want us to know."

Carly nods to clarify, "I admit I am happy but seriously they've texted too often not to be crushing on each other or already dating. And that 'poor nub' was your ex."

"Uhhh," Sam moans frustrated as she falls back on the bed. "Why hasn't she talked to us? Why didn't he just tell us? It was wrong that I had to find out from just you."

Carly looks down at her fellow web host now laying on her bed and asks, "I thought he told you on the fire escape."

"Yeah he did but not that he was falling for her," Sam explains.

Carly lies on the bed with Sam and states, "She tried calling me the night before Freddie told us he was moving and I was busy so she called Freddie. He told me that the week you were distant to him and I honestly don't think she would talk to you because she has enough brutes in her life with Jade. Plus you were going to butter sock her. Nothing says let's be friends like trying to hit her with a butter-sock."

"To be honest I never thought of that," Sam replies.

Carly smiles at her friend. "That was the problem there. You just thought it was her fault that Steven was two-timing me, not his." Carly looks at Sam, worrying about her best friend who is sad about Freddie's departure from Seattle. "But I think the reason you are frustrated is because she has Freddie now and you'll never have that chance. Am I right?"

Sam blows out a deep breath and sits up. It hurts her to see her first love walk away weeks after they broke up and he has already found someone else. She now knew what it felt like for Freddie when Carly found Steven. "I guess," Sam replies bringing out a harder look from her friend. "OK, OK, you win. It does hurt but all I have to is move on, it just takes time and I thought it would take Freddie some time as well."

Carly cannot help but hug her friend tight. "As for Freddie, the last week and a half has been hard for him. He had to change schools and move from his friends," she explains.

Sam nods and sheds a few tears and hugs her just as tight, nearly too tight from her strength. "I know I feel like an idiot. I just pushed Freddie away," Sam wails nearly uncharacteristically. Carly comforts the rough blonde-haired girl in her arms "What does she have that I don't?"

"Besides being a singer, dancer and having less of a violent streak," Carly starts before realizing that she is saying the wrong things. "I guess Tori is like me, which explains why Steven dated the two of us." Carly shudders as she says that. "However unlike me, I think Tori wants to give him a chance." Carly has a self-realization that Tori is almost exactly like her. It made sense why the two got along so well after the Steven issue of course. Both were kind young girls who shared a similar look though Tori rarely wore dresses except for performances. Carly realized that Freddie would likely end up with Tori and while it did break her heart a little (though not as much as Sam,) she would be happy for Freddie. "It will be OK," Carly says to herself but more so to Sam.

* * *

**June 14 1:30 PM PDT**

**Hot Topic, Green Meadow Mall, Hollywood, CA**

Tori was spending yet another day with Jade. It beat the other alternative, spending her time with her sister who was getting on her nerves with her boy-crazy antics the last few days. Trina was going to the beach and with Tori's experience at Venice in Beck's van and Trina being Trina; it was a better idea to hang out with Jade to prevent both of them from being lonely rather than be with Trina. Instead of cruising through Hollywood, they decided to go to the Green Meadow Mall. Tori was starting to like Jade despite her weirdness of needing to be in places where celebrities died to consume their spirit to "fuel her powers" as well as using her foresight to see where living celebrities will die. Jade was a complete opposite to Tori who love life, on top of the fact Jade was born with powers compared to Tori's powers that came from a spider-bite.

Truth be told despite the differences Jade has started to actually like Tori though she was still jealous of Tori based on how she just as had her powers after her spider bite the week before the showcase Tori had to replace Trina in. Jade just saw Tori as a rival at the school and over her boyfriend Beck but now the cold war between the two was in fact freezing over. Was Tori going to replace Cat as Jade's best friend? No, but Tori was no longer the threat Jade thought she was and she could see Tori as a friend.

The two were shopping in Hot Topic, a perfect store for Jade when it comes to underground Goth rock club aesthetics and that they sell pop culture apparel including horror films. Surprisingly, Tori enjoyed the store as well but more for the girlier apparel, they sold. Today was a part of their buy one, get one half-off deal days so Jade was taking advantage of it. Jade had found two The Scissoring shirts for herself and was now was looking for band tees for her boyfriend Beck. She found a Care Bears on Fire shirt and was looking for another band shirt for Beck, while Tori was looking at a display of Pop characters a few feet away. Jade looked over at her fr-enemy and raised her hand causing the characters to move off the shelf startling Tori as the floated. The two workers in the store ran away from the display in fear while other customers ran out of the store. Jade lowered her hand and the toys returned to normal.

Tori looked at Jade as she smirked. "What was that," Tori asked.

Jade looks shocked at her fellow miracle and replies, "I don't know. Those toys just started to move and then stopped." She says trying to cover up her use of her powers as she headed to the register with the two shirts for Beck, two for her and a ski mask. "You getting anything?" Jade asks Tori flashing her H1 card to her. Tori shakes her head and Jade pays for her purchases and gets the bag. She waves Tori on and they head out of the store and into the mall towards the food court.

"Seriously, what was that," Tori asks again.

Jade smirks and replies, "I was just having fun."

"You truly are a witch Jade," Tori accuses.

Jade rolls her eyes at the brunette and says, "That is the best you can do Spider Tori?"

"Jade, you know we cannot use our powers in public," Tori complains. "That was reckless, miracles cannot do that."

"What's the worst that can happen, the government comes in and takes us away to some super-secret facility to test us like Beck in Canada or lock them up to 'protect' them because we don't want to conform to what the government wants us to do. I mean the government already tracks children of miracles to know when their powers come online so they can teach them," Jade retorts. "Beck's been there, and he survived and escape. I am tough; I can do the same thing as he did." Jade looks at the other brunette. "Don't you think?" Raising her pierced eyebrow in Tori's direction

Tori bites her bottom lip. "Ummm," she stammers out. "I think so?" Asking more than responding eyeing the gothic brunette with blue and green hair extensions in front of her. "It's not that you're not tough but this is prison made for miracles like the Vault in Colorado. You will be de-powered Jade and you would be place in a room with nothing so even if you had your powers, you couldn't do anything. I mean do you think they allow you to use your magic to help you?"

Jade looks at Tori realizing what Tori is saying is true. Tori was right that this was not a normal prison that Jade could go to for using her powers in public without reason or even Beck did in Canada. Luckily, Jade only used her foresight for seeing where celebrities would die as well as her witch-like powers but she knew someday he could get herself into trouble if she continued being a "reckless" miracle like the one Tori accused of her. "OK, OK, I'll listen to you," Jade says in a southern belle accent mocking Tori.

"I don't sound like that," Tori replies as they reach the food court of the Green Meadow Mall. "So what are you looking to eat?" Jade shrugs her shoulder and looks around at her options. Taco Guapo Express, an Aloha Burger, a B.F. Wang's Express, a Groovy Smoothie, a Freezy Queen an Italioné's Pizzeria and a Skybucks.

Jade sighs not liking any of the options and replies, "I don't like anything here. Skybucks, it's just a wannabe Jet Brew. I hate Ice Cream so Freezy Queen is a no."

"But everyone loves ice cream," Tori remarks surprised. Jade shakes her head.

"Not even Litchter's like when you helped André find the letters for the Ke$ha concert," Tori asks.

Jade crosses her arms in front of her chest and states, "I didn't eat any of the ice cream did I?" Tori shakes her head.

"So no, I… don't… like… ice cream."

"What about pizza," Tori suggests.

Jade looks at the spider-powered Latina and responds, "Pizza is oily and gives you pimples." Jade eyes Tori before continuing, "It looks like you have some."

Tori gasps as she reaches into her handbag for a compact to check if she actually had any pimples. Then out nowhere, there is a man running around in panda suit with a sack in their arms away from mall cops and through a wall. Jade and Tori look at each other. "Did we just see that panda run through a wall," Tori wonders. Jade nods confirming that they saw the same thing.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Jade shrugs. Tori reaches into Jade's Hot Topic bag.

Jade raises her pierced eyebrow and asks, "What are you doing?"

"I need the ski mask you got," Tori says reaching in there.

Jade looks shocked at her friend and states, "You can't take on that panda alone."

"I don't think those mall cops have a better chance if he ran through a wall and I am the only hope," Tori says putting it on and giving Jade her handbag before running off in the direction of the panda.

She passes the mall cops who couldn't keep up with chasing the panda. Tori find the in through the hole in the mall wall that the panda created and shoots web from her wrist and swings from web to web trying to keep up with the charging panda. After several minutes Tori reaches the panda who is throwing police officers all around in the parking lot of the mall, trying to make his getaway. One lands on the windshield of a police cruiser The panda is about to grab a light panel off of the roof of another cruiser as Tori arrives using her webbing to swing by a near lamppost and kicking he panda n the head with her foot. The panda stagers as Tori swings back like a human cannonball before dropkicking the panda to the ground with a thud, cracking the pavement.

Tori looks down at the panda as a crowd forms by the area that the panda broke down the wall including a tall man and a 12 year old kid with him.

"What is this Dice?" The man asks.

The kid known as Dice pulls out his pearphone to record the brawl between Tori and the panda. "Looks like a miracle fight Geau Merr," Dice replies.

"What is your problem," Tori asks before the panda tries swiping at her with his paw. Tori however is able to dodge the swipe as the panda gets back to its feet, leaping to another lamppost. The panda charges at Tori who leaps from the lamppost. The panda clunks into the lamppost denting it but shrugs it off with a growl. Charges at Tori again who jumps up into the air and grabs the lamppost before landing on the panda's back. The panda grabs Tori and throws her off of itself. Tori lands on her feet as the panda grabs a nearby police cruiser and tries to throw it at Tori. The car is about two feet in front of Tori as magic holds it in place, like a force field preventing the near 5,000-pound cruiser from crushing her. Tori looks and sees Jade with her purse and Hot Topic bag next to her with her hand extended.

"Turn around" the Goth yells causing Tori to see the panda charging again as she lowers the car down with ease.

Dice looks at Geau Merr in awe and asks, "Did you just see that too?"

"The car just stayed in the air," Geau Merr replies.

The panda tackles Tori and starts to try to hit the spider-powered teen who is able to duck every blow. Tori tries to kick out of the grasp of the man-bear until Jade uses her magic again to cause the panda to gasp for air. The distraction pays off as Tori blasts webbing into its eyes, blinding the beast. Jade then walks over to two police officers and tells them to get two pairs of handcuffs for the wild beast as it swings wildly. It take four police officers to handcuff the panda with double handcuffs, despite the struggles. The police load the panda into a police van. Meanwhile several of the police look towards the masked brunette and the Goth brunette.

The masked brunette looks at the Goth brunette and says, "We better get out of here."

Jade nods before replying, "To the Jade-mobile."

Tori grabs Jade and uses her webbing to swing them to the correct part of the parking lot to get to Jade's car. Once inside, Tori keeps the ski-mask on until they are several blocks away from the Green Meadow Mall.

"How can you breath in this thing," Tori asks.

Jade rolls her eyes as she continues to drive. "Through the mouth hole duh. Even though you are idiot, you were pretty good there," Jade replies with a slight smile.

"Aw thanks Jade," Tori says trying to hug Jade before Jade backs away.

"NOT WHILE I'M DRIVING!" The Goth witch cries as she slams on the brakes.

Tori frowns despite knowing Jade was within her reasons of yelling at her like that. Tori looks at her friend and comments, "And I am sorry about calling you a witch earlier. That was a bit out of line. I am not sure if I could have done it without you. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Want to go to Jet Brew? My treat," Jade offers the spider-power Latina with a rare smile from the Goth girl.

Tori smiles back at her fr-enemy and says, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Nearly jumping up and down in her seat.

"Easy Tori. You are like a kid. If I wasn't your ride and you didn't stop a charging panda, I would have left you at the mall," Jade replies. Tori frowns calming down from her outburst. Jade looks over to Tori. "I already have on Cat, we don't need a second."

Tori shakes head at the thought and asks "What did you do out there?"

"Oh, I was using my chaos magic to stop the car from crushing you. Because as much as I would have loved to see you in pain, I would have rathered been the cause," Jade remarks.

Tori looks shocked and questions, "So nothing about trying to stop that panda was for anyone but a selfish need to want my pain to come from you?"

"You're right," Jade confirms. "Though I really wanted to choke it and I don't think you have stopped it without me."

Tori rolls her eyes and states, "I had it on the ropes. I would have handled him. I have spider-sense you know so that car wouldn't have crushed me."

"Uhhhh," Jade says in frustration. "Then why didn't you miss I got spider sense." Jade mocks Tori in a southern belle accent.

"I DON'T SPEAK LIKE THAT!" Tori retorts.

"Do you want to go to Jet Brew or not?" Jade questions. Tori nods in response. "Then I suggest you should just be quiet unless I ask you something."

"OK," Tori replies.

Jade looks at her friend and smiles at her before asking, "So how's Freddie?"

"I haven't heard anything from him since last night. Why are you so interested?" Tori replies with a question of her own.

Jade frowns before stating, "If it's that I am interested in him, you're wrong. I think he looked like hot chunk boy but nothing that I would trade a hotter piece of man for."

"What do you mean Beck," Tori asks confused.

Jade smiles and nods before responding, "Beck is not quite a teen from his experimentation that gave him his claws. He is actually 20 but because he was taken at 13 he missed like four or so years due to the experiment and all he was roped into because of it."

"I understand," Tori says knowing she is walking a fine line with her new found friend.

* * *

**June 14 2:30 PM PDT**

**I-5, Oregon**

Freddie and his mother are in Oregon, making good time en route to their new home in Los Angeles. Like normal Freddie's mother, was being herself. She told Freddie to turn off his phone while she was driving because she didn't want Freddie distracting her with a text message or a phone call. Freddie understood this just like many of the other quirks about his mother. She told him that the chip that she used on him to track him was really the government chip implanted in him, rather than one of her own. Freddie now realized her neurosis had some merit, as she wanted to protect a potential miracle who would become a super hero.

Freddie's thoughts turned to Carly kissing him much like the rest of the ride. It was out of nowhere and a bit shocking because since after Martin Luther King Weekend when she hero-worshipped him for saving her life. They very briefly dated if you can call it that until Sam mad comments about him being heroic "foreign bacon" for Carly that she would eventually turn her back on. Freddie wanted their relationship to be based on a reality that they both wanted it and not have it be a unrequited relationship like it was for years for Freddie towards Carly.

Freddie wondered if Carly really finally realized that she had feelings for him or if it was just a friendly kiss. He wanted to know from Carly but during the lone stop for the Bensons Freddie checked his number but nothing from Carly at that point. That was nearly an hour ago and he wondered if she sent anything. However right now all he could do is wonder as his mother has the radio on.

"_We have a report from Los Angeles of a major bank robbery that was thwarted by a teenage super hero. Let's go to our correspondent in Los Angeles Lauren Jones. Lauren,"_ the male voice on the radio says.

"_Thanks Jeremiah. I am standing in the Green Meadow Mall which was the scene of the incident. An unidentified person in a panda suit robbed a bank inside the mall but was stopped not by the police but a woman who was like Arachnid," _Lauren says, causing Freddie to look at his mother before raising the volume due to the similarities between the girl described on the radio and the news anchor. _"The woman followed the panda who was man-handing sever members of the LAPD on his path to his getaway from the bank heist. The masked teenager swung in and with the help of another unidentified teenage girl were able to apprehend the raging panda. With me is a witness to the scene Geau Merr. What did you see Mr. Merr?"_

"_I saw this giant panda walking on two legs throwin' around the cops like they were nothing. I don't even see people in the CEC or EEW get treated like that. That panda was strong. He even picked up a whole car but then a Spider Girl came and saved them," _Geau Merr said.

"_Thank you Mr. Merr, let's talk to this kid next to him," Lauren says clearly annoyed but trying to be professional. _

"_The panda knocked down the wall to the mall and attacked the cops. The cops didn't stand a chance until that masked girl showed up and even then the panda still fought hard until it clutched his throat," The boy responds._

"_Thank you, this is all we have her in Los Angeles for now. Once we find out more, you will hear it from us," _Lauren says as Freddie turns the volume down as he knew he couldn't have the radio on too loud so his mother could concentrate.

"Thank you Freddie," Marissa states.

Freddie takes a few moments to process that Tori might have saved the day in Los Angeles from a maniac panda. "I think that was Tori and one of her friends," Freddie comments.

"Freddie, the lady said it was Arachnid," Marissa replies.

"Mom, she has the same exact powers Arachne does," Freddie informs his mother.

"And she isn't Arachne," Marissa asks.

Freddie shakes his head and replies, "No. She said that she isn't. I made the comment to her the day that I found out she was going to a performing arts high school for miracles. She said she wasn't a blonde like her." Freddie says not continuing what Tori said as it was a comment he should not tell his mom.

Marissa nods. "What about her friends that you met," she questions.

"I honestly don't know what their powers are though I imagine one of her friends were with her. I just don't know which one it was," Freddie comments.

The car slows as there is traffic in front of it. While looking out the windshield, Freddie and his mother both see there is a plume of smoke in the. Freddie starts taking off his seatbelt which startles his mother.

"Freddie, what are you doing? Stay in the car," Marissa orders.

Freddie looks at his mother and answers, "The right thing. I can help. I can run there and try to get people away." Freddie lowers the window and gets out stock car style before dashing off to the cars ahead finding a car turned over and another up in flames with a crushed in front-end. The rolled over car has a dented in driver-side rear quarter panel and there is an individual knocked out in the front passenger side of the car. Freddie gets down on his hands and knees and crawls towards the car and into it through the windshield. Freddie inches towards the seat and unlatches the seat belt. Freddie grabs the unconscious person and moves them out of the car. Freddie emerges with a round of cheers from the onlookers on both the south and the northbound lanes of I-5.

* * *

**June 14 5:00 PM PDT**

**Undisclosed location, Seattle, WA**

"_We have seen two acts of heroism by miracles today. One in Los Angeles, CA's Green Meadow Mall and another on a stretch of I-5 outside of Portland, OR. The first was an unidentified girl, perhaps a teenager who had spider powers thwarting a bank robbery in the mall at about 1:40 PM. At 2:30, an accident on I-5 left a man stranded in his car until another hero, a glowing teenager named Freddie Benson saved him from almost certain death," a man on a computer screen says before the video is paused._

"Freddie Benson, a miracle. This is too good to be true. Those iCarlys harbored a miracle," A familiar voice says.

"Mother, I need some tapenade and bread and butter pickles," he says brushing a porcupine.

* * *

**This is where we must end it. I hope you enjoyed my longest chapter ever.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading this far and encouraging me on with my story through feedback, follows and favorites**

**I am editing the original 4 chapters of the story. I am trying to notice more and more errors. If you notice them please don't be afraid to tell me.**

**Challenge King: Thank you, this was the first time in a story that I wrote fight scenes so I hope it was a good one and that I can only get better from here (due to writing them more often.)**

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool: Thank you for your feedback and welcome aboard. According to MommaGoomer, Goomer's name is in fact Geau (pronounced as Goo) Merr.**

**As for who that was exactly, we'll see if you are right...**

**Fanfic-Reader-88: Thank you once again.**

**I am glad someone else thought about Girl Code when it came to Carly and Sam. I've watched too many iCarlys on TeenNick for my own sanity and it is amazing how they have broken the girl code in regards to dating. 1, Sam kisses Freddie (even if it was just their first kiss (which didn't Valerie kiss him first?)) so there must have been an attraction between the two, and Carly knew about it (by the time of iSaved Your Life) when she dated Freddie. 2, Melanie dated Freddie and it seemed like Carly was close to her as iTwins came before iSaved Your Life. 3, Sam continued to slam Freddie while Carly dated him during iSaved Your Life. 4, Sam broke them up due to her attraction to Freddie (we saw this in iOMG) (though this could be the whole, Carly would have regretted it like the one night stand warning.) 5, Sam then dated Freddie in the whole Seddie arc despite Carly not really giving her blessing other than the vague "I want you to be happy" line. 6, in iGoodbye Carly kissed Freddie AFTER he asked Sam if she wanted to get back together. And this is all I can think off the top of my head.**

**Jade did indeed help Tori subdue the bank robbing panda, though Tori got the glory like always when it comes to them.**

**As for the events happening the same day, we all know that those type actions happen daily. Though I will say when you do have miracles, these situations do end up happier than normal.**

**As for the villain, how can you do a iCarly fic with a bad guy and it isn't that guy...**

**PD31: Thank you. I personally, find Marvel whether it is X-Men, Avengers, Fantastic 4 and the solo comics amazing due to being a connected web between the heroes and villains shared between the worlds. That is even without the crossovers. I am trying to weave that into this story with characters being true to how they are in the shows. Some are fast connections like Freddie's call to adventure and choosing the school. Others are a slow burn. I wont give them away but a few are foreseeable ones.**

**The dreams from chapter 2 are a way to connect the various worlds of the multi-verse and give nods to them. Similar to Marvel having all the different worlds (the traditional Earth-616, Earth-928 (Marvel 2099), Earth-982 (MC2) and Earth-1610 (Ultimate Marvel)) without doing some crossover. It was more or less a throwaway because as I mentioned, I am a fan of fic first, then a writer.**

**Who is this Nevel you speak of? All this guy did was pet a porcupine and yell "Mother!" Oh wait, he does that too doesn't he...**

**Freddie "going public" will have consequences. Obviously unlike Tori, he didn't have a mask ready and had a known personality due to being on a somewhat small webshow named iCarly. I think that has some sort of a following... So that could be problems for Freddie.**

**As for girl-code, it is interesting that they just didn't care about who dated Freddie when both obviously had feelings for him (and not in an Creddie fan vs. Seddie fan "creative imaginary way"). They just were happy with whatever even into Sam & Cat with KillerTunaJump.**

**Gibcorp causing the spider bite is definitely NOT a throw-away like the alternative universes. Not saying what is to come but that won't be the only mention of Gibcorp...**

**Demi-titan666: Thanks, consider this me continuing…**

**In the story update front, illusorygentleman finished Kller Tuna Redux, Fanfic-Reader-88 posted a new chapter in the Tech Grunch Shower Valentine Just an FYI, KTR and Tech Grunch, are a couple of M stories so be forewarned. Other than that, PD31 had a series of updates with updates to his A Summer In Film, Here's To Us, ShelbyVision and When Something Better Comes Along stories. **

* * *

**June 14**

**Motel, Lake Salem, OR**

It has been a few hours since Freddie saved an adult from the wreckage in I-5 but news of it spread fast. Some people thinking it was not safe for him to be near kids. Freddie and his mother Marissa got a motel room in Eugene, OR for the night due to the time lost with the car accident. Something Marissa was not happy about as she wanted to be further into California rather than Oregon at this point in the trip.

He just got off the phone with Lt. Stone who was none too happy about his display of his powers on I-5. Freddie. Of course Freddie realized it was wrong and he shouldn't have done it but he knew he had to. Freddie had the gift of being a miracle, he had been told it was a gift to have his powers and he should use them for good. Freddie believed what he did in saving the injured person was the right thing to do. Freddie worried about what Lt. Stone had to say but she understood why he did it but now he possibly put himself into danger due to his higher profile from being a celebrity. Lt. Stone just warned Freddie to be careful going forward if he wanted to help people due to his celebrity status.

Marissa was taking a shower and Freddie was alone. He finally was able to talk to Tori, something he wasn't able to do all day which was out of the ordinary based on how much they at least texted each other the past few weeks. To say he was crushing on the girl who looked like a hotter Shelby Marx was an understatement. He knew one of the first things he would do after moving in would be to ask her out. Freddie normally didn't date fast but what he felt for Tori, only Carly and maybe Sam but no other girl, even Shelby Marx.

Freddie grabs his Pear book and opens up his PearChat and sees ToriVega signed on. Freddie taps the name and within seconds he sees Tori for the first time. Tori smiles seeing Freddie on the other side causing Freddie to smile as well.

"Hey Freddie," the girl on the other end says.

"Hey spider girl," Freddie replies.

Tori blushes and asks, "You heard about that?"

Freddie nods and states, "Yes I heard about that Tori. I saw the video on splashface."

"Wait I thought that your mother doesn't allow phone use in the car because you said it would distract her which is why you only texted me at rest stops every few hours," Tori comments.

Freddie smiles knowing that Tori remembered what he told her about her cautious over-protective mother. "Yeah but there's nothing against listening to the radio Tor."

"Tor, so what I got two nicknames now?" Tori asks.

Freddie blushes at the question before replying "Yes."

"Don't worry, it's fine with me. I'm called Tor sometimes, I'm used to it. 'Spider girl' though is new on me. That will take some time for me to get used to," Tori states.

Freddie looks at Tori and comments, "Yeah and I cannot get used to being called light stick."

"You've seen the blogs reporting about you I take it?" Tori questions.

Freddie shakes his head and answers, "No, Sam texted me that."

"Still talking to them I see," Tori responds looking slightly concerned.

Freddie senses the issues with Tori being jealous and tries to calm her by saying, "Tori they are my friends and I don't want to just dump them. I mean wouldn't have you wanted to keep up Sherwood friends?"

"I guess," Tori says before having a self-realization about abandoning her Sherwood friends. "Ohmygod I am such a bad friend."

Freddie would hug Tori if he was there with her. He didn't mean to make her feel bad with that comment. Freddie says, "I'm sorry."

"I know. I know you didn't mean to say that at all. It's just I didn't keep up with my Sherwood friends since I left. There was Liz, Ian, Dani and Harper. I haven't really talked to them in a long time. Wonder what they think of me. It's not like you, where you moved states, I just moved schools," Tori rambles on.

"Tor, you're rambling again," Freddie says.

Tori stops as blush fills her distinct cheeks and replies, "Oh, sorry Freddie."

Freddie smiles at Tori and continues, "Tori, I'm sure they would understand. Just like how Sam and Carly won't be in constant contact with me. It isn't possible. At least I can use TwitFlash."

"I can show you to link your TwitFlash and The Slap page you'll start together," Tori says with a smile on her face. "You know about The Slap right?"

Freddie nods and comments, "I do, remember Lane mentioned me when I came to see your play and there is the fact I found out about you. But why do they use it promote a performing arts school for the 'gifted.'" Freddie air-quotes gifted.

"Quoting Charles Xavier's school aren't you?" Tori asks and Freddie nods in response. "You can call us miracles you know." Tori inadvertently does her famous Tori flirty hair flip. "But to answer your question, it is for the plays and showcases to promotion. Nobody truly auditions for the school."

"Not even you?" Freddie questions.

"Well, that was more because of me sticking to the pipe that I held onto not get onto stage to replace Trina and seeing the web stick to it from my wrist," Tori exclaims.

Freddie nods following what Tori said as he hears a beep from Tori's side. "I think someone wants in on the call," Freddie states.

"Yes, Jade wants in. Should I add her?" Tori asks.

"Yes though is she as mean as you've said she is?" Freddie ponders.

"Ask her yourself, hi Jade," Tori says.

Jade shoots a stare at the screen as if trying to stare down both Freddie and Tori digitally. "You didn't tell me tell me you were talking to tech boy," Jade complains.

Freddie rolls his eyes and exclaims, "And to think I already found a new Sam and I haven't even arrived in Los Angeles yet."

"Are you comparing me to that gank you used to work with on iCarly?" Jade inquires raising her pierced brow.

"JADE!" Tori exclaims as her eyes bulge out.

Freddie raises up a hand as if saying Jade did no harm before replying, "Don't worry Sam has been a gank sometimes."

"More like a dog if you ask me," Tori says under her breath.

Freddie notices that as Jade laughs at Tori's slam on Sam before he asks, "Is this about her trying to butter sock you?"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that's a real thing?" Jade asks as she perks up interested in the near beat down that happened to her now friend. "I've heard the rumors but I didn't know if it was true or not."

"What Freddie is saying is that Sam thought I knowingly was dating Steven and she wanted to beat me with her butter sock for breaking Carly's heart by dating Steven even though I didn't know he was two-timing us both," Tori explains.

"Aw and to think I missed Sam threatening you with that disgusting sock filled with fat," Jade laments with a huge smirk on her face.

Freddie seems weirded out by the gothic miracle. Freddie grabs his phone and texts Tori while saying, "Thank God that didn't happen, I don't think her cheek bones would have stood a chance."

"Maybe, but she would have felt what that panda did today and these guns are packing," Tori says flexing her biceps bringing out a chuckle from Freddie and full on laughter from her new gothic friend.

"Yeah if those are guns, I would rather a knife." Jade says breaking the laughter.

Tori's phone goes off and she checks it seeing a text from Freddie reading "_I cant believe I am saying this but Jade is worse than Sam."_ Tori frowns knowing that for the most part Jade isn't malicious… at least now. Tori texts Freddie back "_From what you've said, Sam is worse, Jade only jokes about things." _Freddie sighs.

Jade's empath powers goes off realizing both Freddie and Tori are now sad. "This is about me being another Sam, isn't it?" Jade asks hoping she hasn't gone too far.

Freddie nods and replies, "I'm sorry Jade, I am leaving a tense friendship with a physical sociopath, I don't need a friendship even by proxy with another one. I think I'm…"

Jade realizing she has indeed gone too far based on his reaction states, "I'm sorry. I am not Sam. I don't actually physically hurt people besides Rex but he's lke some gas-like mutant stuck inside of a puppet so he's not really a person. This is while I've seen Sam be physically abusive to Gibby and even you so many times on iCarly and also at the party. I am more verbal and passive aggressive. I am not actually physically abusive. Tori would you say am I like that?"

"No you just spilt coffee on me and had me drink garbage coffee," Tori replies.

"You really did that to her?" Freddie questions.

Jade shrugs her shoulders and says in defense, "That was before I really knew you."

"Yeah now you only slam me or go after me if I get something you want like that performance the night of prome," Tori says.

"I just have to have my prome on the day Jade had her performance," Jade says taunting Tori in a southern belle accent.

"I do not talk like that," Tori huffs causing Freddie to laugh breaking the previous tension brought up by Jade joining the PearChat.

Jade raises a pierced brow at the laughing brown haired, blue eyed boy. Jade smirks and asks, "Find something funny Freddie?"

"Oh," Freddie starts saying as he composes himself. "Yes. You remind me of Sam, even the good aspects of her being sarcastic."

Tori rolls her eyes and says, "Please tell me I am not Carly."

Freddie chuckles before replying, "No. You are cuter than Carly. And still hotter than Shelby."

"UH! I'm gonna be sick," Jade says trying to put up a front with the flirty PearChat she joined. Secretly, she was actually happy for her friend finding someone. Tori and Freddie laugh Jade's reaction to their flirting.

"So we both were on NewsNewsNews," Tori says trying to change the topic.

Freddie looks surprised at the revelation and asks, "Really."

"Yes, Spider-girl vanquishing the panda and Freddie saving the man was both featured in the same video," Tori explains.

"Yeah, you two were, but I wasn't," Jade comments trying to be a buzzkill.

"What is her problem?" Freddie questions.

"Because I used my powers to stop a car from crushing Sally Sweetcheeks over there and then cuff the panda but no one gave me credit for it," Jade replies in an angered huff.

Freddie feels sad about the revelation for his future classmate at Hollywood Arts. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't know because all I heard was about 'Spider-girl' stopping the panda suit guy on the car radio before seeing the wreckage on I-5. I haven't seen any video of it, calling Tori was the first thing I did online. By the way, did they ever see who it was?" Freddie asks.

Tori shrugs her shoulders and replies, "No idea we ran out of there after Jade cuffed him through her magic."

"Yeah, just because like you we would get in trouble for using our powers for no reason in public," Jade responds a bit harshly. Jade looks at the brown-eyed miracle and sees the sadness in his eyes and sighs realizing what she said was on the harsh side. "Freddie, I'm sorry about what I've said, it was mean and I feel bad because I know I've made you mad at not and not by being an empathy."

Freddie nods and says, "I understand but I feel bad for you because it sounds like you were forgotten about in the report."

"You don't need to worry about me. I guess Tori was too spectacular to forget about some 'witch' who didn't let the car crush her friend. She was amazing to say the least," Jade comments cause Tori to smile on her end.

"Aw, thanks Jade," Tori comments.

Freddie hears the door open as his mother comes back from taking a shower. "Freddie, time to take your shower so we can both sleep and then hit the road to make up the lost time," Marissa commands causing Jade to laugh.

Freddie rolls his eyes before replying, "Yes mom."

"I guess I'll hear from you tomorrow night then," Tori says.

Freddie nods and remarks, "Yes. I'll see you then. And Jade, it was nice talking to you. Just take care of Tori for me."

Tori blushes as Jade smirks. "Will do," the gothic witch says.

"Have a safe trip," Tori says waving goodbye as Freddie signs out and then turns off the Pearbook so he can shower. Freddie grabs his sleeping clothes before he heads to the shower so he can sleep when he is done with his nighttime grooming.

* * *

**Vega Residence**

"Well doesn't he sound like a keeper," Jade deadpans as she sees that Freddie left the Pearchat.

Tori sighs before asking, "You didn't like him at all, did you Jade?"

"No, he's alright at least for now. He's definitely a you person unlike Ryder, nice rebound. But yet I had a dream about him and I dating, even having a few where we had sex," Jade says.

Tori blushes a deeper red just as she was turning to her normal coloring. "What?" Tori asks.

"Tori, we all know that Lane told us dreams are links to other versions of us in alternative universes," Jade explains.

Tori looks shocked and replies, "You actually buy into that?"

"Think of it this way Tori, have you not had dreams about dating him, Beck, André or even Robbie?" Jade questions.

Tori thinks and states, "Yes. I've had different dreams about everyone. Do you think I am a bad friend for dream dating Beck."

Tori flinches expecting Jade to try and throw something at her through her Pearbook. Jade just stares back at Tori with no showing of fear in her eyes. "I'm not. I'm not mad at all because it's not _you_ dating _my_ Beck, it's an _alternate_ Tori dating an _alternate_ Beck who was either with an _alternate_ Jade at one point or they never dated at all in an alternate universe we don't live in. As I said before, I know _you_ wouldn't do it. I know that now..." Jade explains.

Tori sits back up and nods feeling relieved about Jade not getting mad at her for the dreams before asking, "You mean after I first came to Hollywood Arts?" Jade nods in agreement. "Man have things changed since then."

"To think when you first came to Hollywood Arts I couldn't stand you and then I tolerated you and now I somewhat like you," Jade says with a smirk.

"I know. But I always thought dreams were your subconscious telling you your wants, dreams and futures," Tori asks.

Jade shakes her head before letting out a loud groan. "Haven't you paid attention to Lane's comments in his one-on-ones at all?" Jade asks. Tori shakes her head causing Jade to groan again. "Why do I have to explain everything to Sally Sweetcheeks?" Tori shrugs her shoulders in response. "Anyway, the multi-verse is full of many different universes. There are some where we don't have powers, and some where we do and all are different and some are similar besides one event happening or not happening. You got that so far?" Tori nods. "Good. Now, we have links to alternate universe versions of ourselves while we are asleep. We live them while we sleep and they can experience us while they sleep. We will experience them no matter how crazy they really are like you, me and Freddie being a threesome; your sister, Freddie and I having kids; or the absolute worse, you and I being a couple." Jade comments causing Tori to shudder at the thoughts that Jade just put in her head.

"I can't date you, we are polar opposites," Tori states.

"Yeah, I've thought so too. You are sooo not my type, Trina is so jankin' annoying and there's just something about Freddie I don't see myself with that I can't put my finger on but I would say he is perfect for you and it makes sense why you two have connected. Now, what you were thinking of is actually day-dreams. Day-dreams are about your wants, dreams, futures and all that chizz. And before you ask…, NO, I don't actually have any day dreams of Freddie. As I said, he is a nice chunk of boy but I rather have my hot chunk of man. Beck is all I need for my day-dreams" Jade laments with a smirk.

Tori rolls her eyes and replies, "I get it. You think Beck is hotter than Freddie. And it doesn't hurt that he is like twenty. Speaking of Beck, what is up with him, I haven't heard from him since he went to Canada."

Jade shrugs her shoulders and remarks, "I don't know. Probably ran into Moose or one of his former associates again and you know that story right.."

Tori nods hearing a bit about Moose and his link to Jade's boyfriend. "Well I hope he gets back for the start of summer session," Tori states.

"_You_ do?" Jade asks raising her pierced brow.

"But I thought we established that I don't have true feelings for him. Just dreams about it," Tori responds.

Jade smirks before half-complains, "You have done it several times today."

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Tori asks the goth.

"Tori, you gotta play welcome wagon for Freddie," Jade explains.

"Yes, I understand. I got a man to worry about like you do but he's not here until tomorrow night." Tori says.

Jade flashes her trademark devious smirk before replying, "Yes and he wants me to protect you for the next day until he gets there so I guess I'll watch over you."

"You do know that means you cannot harm me either, right?" Tori questions.

Jade sighs before saying, "Yes. I know I have to help you the next day. But after that, you are free to be bugged by me."

"Only if Freddie allows it Jade," Tori say in a huff.

"Anyway," Jade says switching the topic. "I am gonna go, I want to play Gears of War."

"At least in all realties I've dreamed, you do play that game. Bye," Tori says as Jade disconnects from the chat.

Tori looks around her room as she thinks about what Freddie said to Jade, "Just take care of her," repeated in her head. It meant that Freddie did care for her. The spider-powered miracle finally found a good guy and she wanted to stick to him like she did with walls.

* * *

**June 15 10:00 AM**

**iCarly Studio, Seattle, WA**

The last 24 hours have been nuts for the iCarly crew. They said goodbye to their former technical producer and had it out over their treatment of them as well as finding out about his first heroic act but now they faced a new issue, a new video on Splash Face. iCarly was used to their fair share of critics like Nevel Paperman. This was different. The video declared them as evil mutant harboring scum who are traders to humanity. Carly was with Sam in the Shay's apartment in front of the Pear Computer at the breakfast nook watching the video over and over again.

There is a man wearing a Guy Fauxes mask standing in front of a dimly lit room. _"I am anonymous and I have a message for the viewers of iCarly. As many of you know, there were a few acts of super-powers one in California causing mass destruction to the Greenview Mall. Another on I-5 in Oregon when a glowing man named Freddie Benson saved a man from an about to blow up car. However Freddie is known to the world as the technical of iCarly. The Friend of Humanity look down on Freddie and iCarly for protecting him. iCarly are mutant lovers and are no better than the mutants who they protect. I want everyone to join me in a boycott against iCarly. Together, we can rid the world of the threat of mutants and mutant lovers like iCarly." _The video ends and Carly finally closes the tab.

"I can't believe this," Carly says in disbelief of the negative attention.

Sam looks at Carly and retorts, "Denial is not just a river in Utah."

"EGYPT!" Carly yells correcting her friend.

"Whatever," Sam responds shrugging the comment off. "What do we do?"

Carly puts her head in her hands not knowing what to do before saying, "This is something new that we never have run into. Nevel hasn't even given us this much trouble even with all his attempts to shut us down or when we had the Shebly Marx issues on Splash Face before Nevel got involve. This is a group claiming we are mutant lovers and there are already five other similar videos calling for a boycott."

"I thought Freddie was a miracle, not a mutant?" Sam asks.

Carly looks at Sam and replies, "Mutant is the insulting term for miracle. People use it as a way to put them down. Kind of like calling someone a gank or skunk-bag."

"How did momma not know that?" Sam asks rhetorically.

"Well we didn't know any miracles personally and it's not like there are many in Seattle," Carly explains.

Sam rolls her eyes before asking, "Did you eat crazy flakes with your cereal with breakfast?" Carly shakes her head and Sam groans. "Freddie is mutant, miracle, super, whatever you want to call him. We've known him for years and he has been a part of iCarly since day one as the technical producer. We knew that nub, that is why these Fiends of Humanity are going after us."

"It's Friends of Humanity and we only knew Freddie was a miracle two weeks ago. Before that he was as normal as us," Carly replies.

"He liked Galaxy Wars and was on his computer way too much Carls," Sam retorts.

Carly throws up her hands in anger before screaming, "What is your problem?"

"Carly, I am worried about the webshow. There's some nutballs who want us to be off the air because we are some mutant lovers and want to boycott iCarly. We have no choice but to distance ourselves from him. Otherwise we will see all these videos and groups like Friends of Humanity gain steam and the boycott gain power," Sam reasons.

Carly thinks about it. Of course Sam makes sense for once. Their webshow as some of the highest ratings it ever has but it will likely take a hit from viewers who hate mutants and parents who hate mutants and think watching iCarly after the revelation one was a mutant would cause a negative backlash in viewership. Carly knew that was possible but could she really turn her back on a friend? Could she just forget about Freddie and the friendship they had just because he is mutant and there is an anti-mutant group calling for iCarly to be boycotted.

"I don't know Sam, we can't just forget about Freddie like that," Carly states.

Sam comforts her friend with a hug and says, "We'll figure something out Carls."

"Do you think we know who it is?" Carly asks.

Sam shrugs her shoulders and replies, "Who knows. You think it was Nevel?"

"Could be but it isn't his usual username for Splash Face and the mask as well as voice modulation but it is possible," Carly comments.

* * *

**A note of housekeeping, If I don't get a chapter up by Tuesday, it will be up next Thursday (June 5th) because I am going to Dingoland or is it Kidneyland? It just so happens that is the way I am celebrating my birthday…**


End file.
